Kakashi Love story (It's Not Gen-JutsuBut Reality)
by RamenisFuel4me
Summary: Tsukiko (Kiki) Akamine is the Reaper under the Devil but how did she get into that mess? Well she ended up getting her soul sold to the Devil by her mother whom fell terribly ill but the Devil gave her health in return for Kiki on her 18th Birthday. However, the devil has big plans...Will Kiki be able to tell Kakashi that she likes him? Will She ever be able to return home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tsukiko (Kiki) Akamine set her goals very high for two reasons…to avenge her father by finding her mother and being the best big sister to Naruto. Kiki lived happily with her parents until the night her mother killed her father in mystery when she was only 6 years old. Then, that same night at the hospital was the night Lady Tsunade became her big sister figure and the fourth as her new father figure. Kiki grew to be the most intelligent Anbu but then took the responsibility for Naruto when her foster parents Minato and Kushina gave their lives to save the village from the nine tails. She was only 17. She raised Naruto as best as she could for 2 years until she dies during an Anbu mission while Kakashi was her Captain and Asuma and her best friend Kurenai as her comrades. Will Naruto ever know that he has a big sister out there somewhere? Why did the devil take her soul in the first place? What will happen when she learns the truth of Kakashi feelings towards her? Can she ever return to the ninja world?


	2. Chapter 1- Childhood Nightmare

**Hi there! Thanks for Reading! Anyways I am also ImaginationismyInk from another fan site so this is still my story. Thanks and Enjoy! 3**

The moon, once a beautiful and elegant friend was soon turned into a brutally honest ray of light. I awoke within my bed to soft yet fright filled sounds coming from the other side of my heavy wooden door. My silhouette was casted upon the wall by the moon's glow as I left my warm tantalizing bed to further investigate the noises. The handle of the door mocked my movements as I was unsure about the actions I was to pursuit…perhaps this is just some nightmare…or perhaps it was just the wind outside my window pupating the naked tree branches outside to tap upon my window. Once more a groan came but a little louder than before. I looked back at my door and reached for the chilling handle to twist and unhitch. Carefully and quietly I lurked within the hallway to my parent's bedroom to see the door slightly opened. I peered into the room to see a sight most disturbing to the point of sickness.

The moonlight portrayed a glissading kunai that was pierced into the head of my father; the point was firmly sunk into the socket of one of his eyes as my mother was the one who held the handle. He groaned again as she twisted but quickly killed him with a swift shove. Blood oozed onto his once soft cheek and drizzled upon his pillow as mother smiled wickedly at her work. She brought out the blade and father's head soon turned away from me and she dug the blade into his chest where his heart once beat. A short yet sour chuckle came from her once sweetened lips as she closed her eyes and smiled again. Suddenly, I moved away with fright and shock but caused the wooden hallway path to creak. She stopped and looked straight towards the door and connected her gaze within mine. With pure fear, I forced my legs to move and ran down the hall as fast as I could.

"You can't out run me Kiki! You stupid girl." She said with a poison in her tone.

I let out a shrilling scream as she grabbed my hand forcefully and stabbed my arm with the already bloodied up kunai.

"Demon child…just like your dirty blooded father." She whispered into my ear before throwing me down the small staircase towards the front door.

Shadows of her figure danced along the wall upon our family picture frames as she giggles and slowly came down the stairs.

"Why…mother why are you doing this…" I asked with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"You're in my way now. It's time to kill you and complete my mission." She answered with such death hidden in her voice beyond frightening.

She held out the kunai once more and eased her way closer to me. I was able to get up but my blooded hand couldn't keep me secure to the wall so my hand print smeared many times as I limped to the front door. I reached out in full hope but only to touch the tip of the handle before she slashed my back with her kunai. I screamed in pain at the new wound she summoned and was forced to obey gravity. She bent down and began to carve something slowly onto my lower back. I felt a stream of warm blood soothe through my pajama top and escape into a small puddle on the floor. The pain was unbearable and all I wanted was to wake up if this was some nightmare. My sight began to blur and I felt darkness easing in to grasp my life and eat away my existence.

"Why mommy…" I whimpered in pain as she finished.

She stood up and kicked my side with unbelievable force. Her smile never faded but her face soon became covered in darkness as her figure turned into a shadow as she backed away. Memories flooded my mind of her and me laughing while baking cookies and folding up the laundry, and then of her and father slow dancing outside on the balcony to the music he hummed under the stars. So much happiness and laughter was cradled within our home. Now, this place reeked of darkness and the warmth turned cold and shriveled as if all those moments were butchered. Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang as more shadows quickly jumped in.

I could hear the sounds of metal colliding as multiple kunai screeched together and sparked lights again and again as if to start a fire…My vision was giving out and I had a very hard time trying to keep my eyes open but I felt so sleepy.

I felt a new feeling of lightened bliss as I was picked up carefully and rushed someplace a little quieter. Bits and pieces of words crept through my ears to be processed and bright lights threatened to open up my eyes.

"She's barely hanging on…" A man said urgently.

"Bring her this way…come on Kiki stay with us…Lady Tsunade!" I suddenly heard as the sentences were broken up.

The pain in my back numbed and I felt the life in me slip away until I was warmly welcomed into this indescribable stage of utter darkness. No words were heard…no warmth was processed and I felt…nothing.

A few seconds later, something welcoming hugged the inside structure of my body. I suddenly felt the numb feeling come back and it was as if a hand reached within my conscious and brought me back out into the light of another day. I was able to slowly yet weakly open my eyes to see a glow of a sage green orb seeping into my injured arm. The flesh was beginning to mend and my vision soon was restored. I suddenly realized what had just happened and immediately jumped up to scream.

"Hold her down gently." A familiar voice said with great authority.

"Hai, Tsunade Sensai."

I was pushed back into the fluffed bed but my body soon came back to realizing that I was injured and began to flex on its own in shock. I then felt a slight pinch as a needle poked into my other arm and a strange serum was injected into my body. I cried out in pain but soon became numb again as my muscles relaxed and I looked over to see that Lady Tsunade was aiding to my injuries with great sorrow in her eyes. My eyes stung from the blood that seeped within them and the tears that flowed out earlier. I couldn't think about anything or what just happened but then I closed my eyes and suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

I jumped up in bed with an urgent gasp for air. Beads of sweat hugged my cheeks as my body shook slightly and my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

"The same dream again. Why does the past haunt me now?" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly a small cry came from the cradle beside my bed.

"Aww it's alright Naruto. Oneesan didn't mean to wake you up." I said soothingly as I carefully picked up the frightened blonde haired baby.

I walked around my apartment for a while and made a new Sippy cup to help calm him down again. He finally fell asleep after a short lullaby I sang for him and carefully placed him back in his crib.

"There my little Todd Fox. Sleep a little while longer so I can get dressed." I whispered as I rubbed his belly a little.

He smiled in his sleep and I took the opportunity to prepare for my day. I went into the bathroom to wash up before changing and realized it was already 6:45.

"Awe Ninjas eating Oreos on a Monday! I'm already late for training…" I mumbled to myself as I continued getting ready.

I was successful in my quick shower and just as I was about to put my shirt on, there was a slight tingly sensation on my back… not the good kind of sensation. I walked over to my mirror and looked at the scars I had from when I was younger. One streamed all the way down in a thin line from where mother slashed me and the other was the symbol mother carved into my lower back towards my left side… I gently traced it a bit to get the tingling to settle.

"Demon… Thanks for the love message mom." I said before walking away to finish up.

I just hooked on the last piece of ninja gear before checking up on little Naruto. He was just waking up as I reached his crib.

"-gasp!- Kitty Kitty!" Naruto said in a happy tone as he reached up for me.

"That's close Naruto, you almost have it." I giggled as I picked him up and took him over to my bed to change him.

He was such a curious little tyke as he looked around then pointed to the window and said… "Key-Key look!"

"Yay you said my name!" I said with excitement as I kissed his cheek.

"No Key-Key look at duh tweet tweet!" He said with an impatient pouty face as he pointed out the window again.

I looked over to see a crow out on the window seal with a message hooked to his foot.

I picked up Naruto to place in his crib and went to retrieve the bird. I opened the window seal to the fresh morning air and allowed the bird to rest on my arm as I untied the message.

"Sissy I wanna see pwease!" Naruto said happily yet with much impatience.

"Sorry kiddo but this bird isn't much fun. It's just the hokage's bird." I said as I released it and read the note.

"Wooooooooooww yay bye bye tweet tweet!" He said as he jumped up and down in his crib.

"Rank C Anbu mission. Report to the Hokage immediately." I read in my mind before disintegrating it.

"-sigh- looks like we're going to have to take you over to oneesan's friends at the daycare. I have lots to do today." I said as I went to pick him up.

"Awe!" He said in disappointment.

I lifted him out of his crib and placed his little sandals on so he could walk over to the daycare with me. I remember the day he took his first steps only 2 months ago and now he's a pro! We reached the place in no time and I was able to happily leave him in the care of Mrs. Yumikabe. Naruto really liked her so he didn't have much of a problem being there for long periods of time. I was able to make it to the Hokage office in no time and walked in to see Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all there too.

"My apologies Hokage sama." I said as I walked up to line up with my comrades.

"That's quite alright. I understand your mornings are busy. Now it is essential that the four of you complete this mission. It is for the safety of the entire fire nation…" Sarutobi Sensai said wisely as he gave Kakashi a scroll.

"Kakashi, you will be the leader of this squad. Carry this out swiftly and as quickly as possible." The Hokage said before quietly nibbling on his pipe.

_Great I just know this one is going to be fun…_

**Sorry it was so dark in the beginning…her mother is a real mean lady. Thanks for reading and hope to see you on Chapter 2! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2- Whose Assassination Was This?

"Alright team. It looks like we will be gone a few days but pack light. Meet at the front gate in one hour." Kakashi said before we departed to prepare.

Kurenai and I lived real close to each other so we walked some of the way together. She and Asuma keep eye balling each other from time to time and I know exactly why!

"So Kurenai Chan… What happened after Naruto and I left dinner last night hmmm?" I asked as I elbowed her.

"Nothing really! Asuma just walked me home is all…"She said with a hint of blush to her cheeks.

"What about you, is Naruto going to stay in the daycare till you get back?" She suddenly asked to throw me off topic.

"Yeah I think he'll be best there…I just wish Minato was still here or that I had a sibling I could trust with him…he'd be much happier with them. He likes the really nice granny that runs the place though. I trust her with him; I'm just really going to miss him is all." I said as I looked down at my sandals as we walked.

"You're a good person for taking him in though. Just remember that." She said as she gently touched my arm with a smile.

An unsettling breeze brushed through my hair and I looked out towards the busy village. Something inside of me didn't feel right…It feels similar to when Minato Sensei sealed away the nine tails and died….

Kurenai waved bye to me with a smile as I walked up to my apartment door to get ready. I went inside and noticed it was a bit on the messy side. I picked up all of Naruto's toys to put neatly in the treasure chest I stored on his side of the bedroom and folded up some of his soft blankets and finished by sticking Mr. Bigglesworth, his favorite bear, inside the crib. Then I packed myself some weapon scrolls, food pills, and some extra clothes and camping gear inside another scroll to summon later. I grabbed my Anbu mask and my black cloak before leaving the apartment. I looked back one more time to see my home, my life and my happiness all bundled into one warm and welcoming space I created for Naruto and I. I loved it and it was always something I looked forward to seeing again. The last thing I saw before closing the door was Naruto's floor blanket that he would lay on to look up at the mobile. It had sloths and frogs and clouds with moons and stars on it to remind him of the great people that will one day help him find his ninja way.

That feeling that I had earlier still wasn't going away…it drove me crazy and frightened me a bit…what if something happens in the village when I'm away?

I quickly ran in Anbu gear over to the daycare to say goodbye to Naruto before I left. I ran into Asuma on the way and he decided to tag along as well.

"Hi Granny." I said as I entered the daycare with Asuma and removed the mask.

"Oh hello Kiki. Off on a mission?" She asked sweetly.

"Yep. I was hoping to say bye to little Naruto before I go." I responded kindly.

"Well don't you worry at all Miss. Kiki. Naruto here will be alright with us till you come back home." She said as she led me and Asuma over to one of the play rooms.

The sliding door opened to see Naruto with some other little children playing together. He looked up to me and a sparkle came to his eyes as he sat up with a piece of paper in his hand and ran over to me.

"Hi Key-Key! Lookie!" He said as he ran to me and I bent down to lift him up.

"Hey little brother! Oh that's pretty. Is that for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep!" He said with a cute smile as I rubbed a bit of paint off his whiskered cheek.

It didn't really look like much since he was only two but it still looked like a master piece to me.

"Onee-sama has to go away on another adventure Naruto. But Granny here will take good care of you till I get back okay?" I said sweetly as I smiled at him.

"Okay Key-Key! Lub you." He said as he hugged my neck tight.

Asuma came up and shook his hair a bit.

"Awe Asuma!" Naruto said with a giggle as he tried to get his hair back to his own type of a boyish mess.

Asuma chuckled and I smiled and gave a kiss to Naruto before letting him down to play. Soon Asuma and I were on our way out. I folded the picture Naruto made for me and placed it safely within my weapons pouch before placing my mask back on.

"It must be hard for you." Asuma said with a bit of sympathy.

"It is…but he'll learn to be tough. I know he's little now but one day he will grow to be a fine ninja. I'm just glad we have each other." I said before we arrived at the gates.

Kakashi was late as always…but Asuma and Kurenai smiled at each other which brought the most interesting entertainment to me.

Soon a white cloak flashed in front of us and Kakashi itched the back of his hood shyly.

"Sorr-" Kakashi began.

"No! We don't wanna hear any excuses!" Kurenai said as she interrupted him with a smirk.

Kakashi just chuckled a bit before standing next to me and opening the scroll for us to read. The main objective was to infiltrate Lord Jimbo's palace in the village hidden in the shadows and steal whatever evil forbidden jutsu he stole from the protection of the fire temple. He was to be brought back alive for questioning.

"It takes one day full speed to reach the village hidden in the shadows. There we will analyze our surroundings and strategize a plan. We will stay in formation A. I will lead the front, Asuma will be on my left, Kurenai will be in the back and Kiki will be on the right." Kakashi said as he drew out what we were to do.

"Hai." We all said together and then moved out the gates and away from home…away from my friends…and away from my Naruto.

The trees seemed like a blur as we rushed from tree branch to tree branch. Fresh forest air breathed upon my skin and within my anbu cloak to keep me cool through the journey but that horrible feeling still hasn't gone away…With our speed, we reached an opening an hour away from the village around nightfall and no unnecessary fighting was done so we all have made excellent time. Kakashi stopped on a branch with the rest of us following in seconds.

"Alright. Now we split into two groups. Group 1 will sleep for a couple of hours while Group 2 watches over the palace. Group 2 will gather all information needed on the outside. Then at sunrise, Kiki will use Wolf-Sight to see into the palace. Make a list of the chakra types so we can easily take them down and capture Lord Jimbo." Kakashi said towards me.

"Hai Captain." I said in agreement.

"Alright well who will be in what groups?" Kurenai asks.

"Kurenai, you and I will patrol the palace tonight while Asuma and Kiki sleep. Then Kiki will be able to take patrol with Asuma and map out the palace while we sleep for a few hours. We will infiltrate the palace before sunrise." Kakashi said before getting off the branch.

The rest of us followed and I took out a scroll to summon a sleeping bag and some camping things to help sleep better. Asuma did the same while Kakashi and Kurenai climbed back up a tree to observe the palace.

I couldn't help but think of Naruto and the village. I would have sung to him to sleep a little while ago before heading to bed. With the time we spend out here, it's going to be another 2 days before I get home. Well I guess that's not so bad…Naruto once went two weeks without me…but still. Naruto and I are very similar…we've both lost parents…

I suddenly awoke an hour later and realized I had to pee. (^.^;)

I quietly got up from my sleeping bag and went into the woods to do my business. I couldn't help but have my hearing turned up since I was half asleep and on my way back to the sleeping bag, I stumbled upon the conversation Kakashi and Kurenai were whispering.

"Kakashi you should tell Kiki." Kurenai said.

_Tell me what…_

"Nah I can't I'm too focused on the mission…"Kakashi whispered back.

_Tell me what…_

"No you need to tell her! You don't know when something could happen…"

"What about you? You and Asuma need to do something about your little flirt parade." Kakashi mumbled.

_TELL ME WHAT!?_

I got too tired of waiting and went back to my sleeping bag. Still I couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi was supposed to tell me…

A couple hours later Kakashi came down and woke us up to switch. I grabbed a scroll and ink to map out the palace and Asuma placed his mask back on. Kurenai slept in my bag as Kakashi did in Asuma's and we went up the tree to investigate.

"Wolf-Sight no Jutsu." I said as I put my left hand up to my lips in the hand sign of the wolf.

I felt the power come in through my eyes as I looked through the palace and found every living thing inside…I looked around and took note of the count of people, the ninja ability level of each and then I found Lord Jimbo. He had a scary looking black chakra streaming through his body…this means he's already able to use forbidden death jutsu.

"No…" I mumbled with a bit of shock.

"What's happened?" Asuma asked with concern.

"He's studied the scrolls…we won't be able to stop him easily now." I said as I continued to draw out the blueprints for the palace and all the ninja guards.

This took me an hour or so and then I focused on listening to what was happening on the inside.

"Lord Jimbo is finally ready. There is no time to waste now. Our plan must set out as soon as possible." One guard said inside the palace.

"Infiltrating the leaf won't be that simple. Now that they possess the Nine Tails…"Another man spoke.

"That won't be a problem. The nine tails is sealed in a child. We will simply just kill him and proceed to getting the Hokage."

"This is bad. This is worse than we thought." I said as I turned off my extreme hearing so Asuma won't make me deaf by talking.

"Did you get their plan?" He said.

"Yes. We must get this message back to the hokage as soon as possible." I said before doing a quiet yet beautiful whistle to a hawk.

One came swooping down and landed on my arm. I wrote down a short message and situated it to the hind leg and set it free.

"Fly fast my friend." I said before Kakashi and Kurenai jumped upon the branch.

"What's happened?" Kakashi asked in hurry.

"Lord Jimbo is now able to use the forbidden death jutsu. He plans on infiltrating the hidden leaf village in a day or so and destroy the Hokage…and Naruto." I said with a hint of sadness. What's your plan Kakashi?" I asked.

"Let's not rush this. This mission is now higher ranked than the Hokage thought so we must take action with upmost precautions." Kakashi said.

We all went on the ground and I showed him my map. Suddenly when he brushed my hand to take the map, I couldn't help but blush. _Wait why did I just blush?_ Kakashi brought out a stick and began strategizing what each person was to do. After an hour or so, the sun was to rise soon.

"It's still early so we must act now while Jimbo is still asleep." Kakashi finished.

"Hai." We all said before putting on our Anbu masks and setting out.

We reached the palace within minutes and the first thing in the plan was to take out the gate guards. Kurenai made a clone and morphed herself into one of the trees to appeared in the trees behind the guards and broke both their necks quietly. Then I used wolf-sight to see where everyone was inside the gate. I took 4 poison needles out and Kakashi took out 3 shuriken and we rolled in and killed the 7 guards on both sides of the entrance. We moved quickly inside and I led the group quietly within the palace and towards the lord's room. I suddenly stopped Asuma in his track as he was about to trip a wire.

"Wait." I whispered.

I looked around and saw that there was a maze of wires. Kakashi signaled for me to go since he saw them with his sharingan. I took off my cloak so it would be just my anbu uniform and used my flexibility to flip through the wires. I made it to the lord's bedroom door and made three clones. Kakashi made two and with our skill, we gently cut the wires but grabbed them before they would set off an alarm and I froze the trigger box in the middle of the maze as Kakashi met me halfway. Since we had all the clones, it only took a matter of seconds and Kurenai made it to the door with Asuma and ready to sneak in.

I kept watch outside the door as Kakashi and Asuma snuck in to knock out the lord. We quietly made our escape through one his windows and down his balcony. Asuma carried him as we ran through the woods.

"Mission complete." Kakashi said as we got a bit farther away from the palace.

We kept moving until I suddenly felt three high leveled chakra surges coming from behind.

"I'll hold them off. Get the lord somewhere safe." I said as I fell back.

"Wait Kiki!" Kakashi said.

I didn't listen since those ninja were right on our tail. I stopped in my trail and landed in a clearing where there would be space for us to fight. It didn't take long before the ninja showed up.

"Where is our lord?" One of them spoke with a suspicious calmness.

I didn't answer for I was trained not to talk to the enemy for any means necessary. One then came at me and attacked but these were no ordinary ninja…two had Kekki Genkai like I did…this was to be a great challenge. I used Wolf-sight to analyze them further and noticed right away that I might not make it out of this one…One ninja had the ability use scorch release. The other could use a powerful water technique and the third ninja was unreadable…I've never had that happen.

The scorch ninja tried to attack me with his heated fist…one touch from that and I'm done for… I dodged it and almost was hit with the water ninja by his kunai but I counter attacked using my wind shuriken jutsu. Then the water ninja brought out a scroll and out came water and lots of it…this was to help him use his water style. I did some hand signs and shot thousands of little shuriken from my mouth again to hit him but he dodged them. I then tried to use water style on the scorch ninja but it was hard to even touch the guy. The other ninja mysteriously came from nowhere and kicked me into a tree but I caught myself on the body part of the tree so I wasn't all that damaged. Then I thought for a moment and did some quick hand signs.

"Wind style! Tornado twister jutsu!" I said as I summoned lots of wind and caught the two kekki genkai users inside and through some paper bombs inside.

I mildly injured them but then again was attacked by the third mystery ninja. Somehow he can move at an incredible speed and hide his chakra level. I looked out at the scenery and tried to strategize what to do next…this isn't a good situation for me…

~Kakashi's POV~

"Here looks good. Kurenai you stand guard while you strip the jutsu from him. I'm going back for Kiki." I said as I jumped upon the branch to make my way back.

We didn't leave her too far behind but still we need to use teamwork. I heard a lot of metal clashing and elemental jutsu being used before I made it to the scene. She was sitting in a tree looking out at the ninja. I used my sharingan and noticed that she was anticipating a new move. I noticed one uses water style since there was a large puddle of water on the side of the clearing and scorch marks on some of the trees. She looked exhausted from dodging everything and it looks like her Wolf-sight Kekki Genkai has eaten away most of her chakra.

The water style ninja stood within his puddle and since they haven't seen me yet, I quickly summoned chidori and ran at quick speed in front of the ninja and stabbed him in the chest while electrocuting the water beneath. The scorch ninja came at me but Kiki was able to kick his fist away with one of her clones before she summoned a new clone. She used that clone to hold down the scorch ninja and with the last bit of her chakra, she used her abilities and completely stopped his chakra flow. He stood up but her clone grabbed his arms without getting burned.

"Chakra lock succeeded." She said as she walked over to him and jumped up on his back and wrapped her legs around his head before twisting and breaking his neck while swinging to the front of him and jumping off before hitting the ground.

"Where are you?" She then said as she looked up within the trees.

Another ninja soon appeared and tried using tai-jutsu to defeat her but I went underground and back up to grab him and drag him down. The only problem though, was that he was a clone. The real one quickly snuck up on Kiki to try and get her using an earth style technique but she moved quickly out of the way before finishing him off with her chakra lock and stabbed a kunai through him.

She breathed heavily in exhaustion before taking off her mask for a moment to get some fresh air. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"We did it. Thanks for coming to help Kakashi-Kun." She said kindly as she calmed her breathing a bit.

"Ramen is on me when we get back to the village, since it's your birthday and all." I said with a chuckle. Kiki looked at me with shock and had a huge grin on her face.

"You remembered?" She said quietly but with sincerity to her voice.

"Yep. Every year to come I will…but Kiki there is something I wanna tell you…" I suddenly said.

She looked at me curiously and I couldn't help but blush once I took my anbu mask off. She couldn't see it but the blush was there under my real mask. _Alright Kakashi you can do this quick and finish the mission…_

"Kiki I-" Suddenly I couldn't finish my sentence because there was a reaper ghost that appeared in front of her and its scythe quickly pierced within her belly but then disappeared.

Kiki held her torso for a moment and then in sudden shock, she realized what just happened. She lifted her hand to see it stained with blood. I looked around and noticed that third ninja we killed wasn't quite completely dead until now…he somehow was able to read the forbidden death jutsu too and now she is suffering the consequences.

I quickly ran to her and caught her before she collapsed.

"It's alright Kiki." I said soothingly to keep her calm.

I then slowly picked her up but she moaned in utter pain as I tried to carry her over to where Asuma and Kurenai were. She tried hard not to make too much noise but it wasn't working. She whimpered in pain before trying to speak.

"Kakashi…I'm not going to make it…please just set me down and leave me to burn with all of Konoha's secrets." She said as she clenched my anbu vest.

I stopped on a large branch and lowered her but realized she had lost too much blood to even save her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing…she was dying in my arms…

"Kakashi…please complete the mission and keep Konoha safe…most of all…make sure Naruto is cared for…and help him find his ninja way...I….I know that…-whimpers-...I know that one day he'll ask about his family…I trust that you can make him stronger and understand everything that has happened. You are one of my greatest friends…I…I couldn't have asked…for a better person to spend my last moments with…I'm sorry…it looks like we'll have to postpone my birthday ramen…" She said as she breathed heavily as if to stay alive for one more moment.

"Kiki…I love you." I suddenly said as I single tear escaped my eye.

She looked at me with wide eyes and then she smiled and began to tear up. She then coughed and clenched her stomach in pain before focusing on me again. She brought her hand up and caressed my cheek.

"I…I…" She tried to continue but her hand fell slowly down my arm as the life slipped away from my grasp.

"Kiki…" I said while gently shaking her awake as if she was asleep.

I then closed her eyes slowly with my free hand before laying her on the branch. I picked up her mask and suddenly, her body burst into a hot flame before disintegrating into nothing but ash in the wind. Her blood stained my vest as I reached up to clench where my heart was and kept from letting my emotions out…I had to complete the mission…

**DUN DUN BUNDLEDUN! Okay so I asked some friends of mine to read this before I posted and they cried…sorry guys I did mean to make it sad but not sad to the point of tears…lol Wow okay so what a long chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3- Hell

~Kiki's POV~

I felt the life in me slowly slip away…what a familiar feeling…it's as if I was reliving my childhood. I couldn't really think of much…I was too tired to worry about anything but no matter how hard I tried to fight it; my body was just too worn out. _What will happen to my Naruto…I'll never see him again…he's going to grow up without a family... Then Kakashi told me he loved me…-chuckles- so that's what he was talking about with Kurenai… _Suddenly I could see a light but then something grabbed my soul with sharp claws and dragged my it down as if I was falling. I dared to open my eyes again but all I saw was darkness…

"Hello my dear." I sickly masculine voice said in front of me.

I looked around and still saw nothing.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly but very seriously.

"Someone who you have never met before…but I know your dearest mother." He said as his voice became quieter and quieter.

"My mother died years ago." I said with a hint of hate for hearing him speak of her.

"Is that what they told you? This is such a delicious situation." The voice suddenly said as a blackened hand strung a lock of my hair in his fingers.

"Yes. I believe in the safety of my village and I know they did what was needed to keep me safe as well as everyone else. You are the one however that took my life." I said with anger as I swatted it away.

"Indeed I did. You're an Anbu…you know when someone is alive or dead and you also know that the Hokage lies to the villagers to keep their conscious clear…what makes you think he didn't do the same for you?"

"Why don't you show yourself so I can have a real conversation." I said seriously as I crossed my arms.

"Well aren't we strong willed. So brave, no fear what-so-ever as to what could happen…" He said as he stepped into view and then it's as if a light was turned on because I saw the most frightening of a creature come into view.

I didn't let my fear show but I really didn't know what I was to do or where I was… A creature of terrifying characteristics came into view. He was tall, well built. He looked as if he could be a jinchuriki but with so much more chakra. His horns curled with sharp points and his hands looked human but his nails were pitch black. He came closer to me till he was only inches away so I tried to punch him. That wasn't the brightest idea since it was as if his face was as hard as rock and it broke the bones in my hand. He smiled wickedly and looked me over before chuckling.

"That certainly won't do. I need you to be unbroken for training." He said as he gently grasped my hand within his large one.

Suddenly, a tremendous amount of heat was absorbed into my hand. I screamed in pain since it felt as if my hand was pressed against a really hot stove top. He removed his hands and it looked like my fingers were melted together. I blinked a second time to see it was all just an illusion but my hand was healed completely.

"Can't you take a little joke? Now, I'm glad I was able to snatch your soul Ms. Akaname, you'll certainly get the job done. Just like I knew you would when your mother promised you to me." He said as a throne appeared for him to sit upon.

"I'm in no mood to kid around with. My mother is dead." I said.

"Truly a magnificent piece of work she is, whoever, when she fell deathly ill carrying you, she promised me that she would give me you when you turned 18, in return for her health of course. I can now finally have you to myself."

_What is this creepy thing talking about? I belong to no one!_

"You can't just own me, that isn't something you can decide." I said sternly.

"Oh but my contract with her in blood, her blood. I wished that you would get your father's gifts of the Wolf Kekki Genkai but I also wished you would grow to be as cruel as her. Too bad you only got some of her good looks." The creature said in a disappointing tone.

"Sorry to displease, but I'm no one's so spit me out from where ever I am so I can get back to MY life." I said.

"You don't have one anymore. You were reborn as my right hand companion. You shall become stronger; I'll even give you resources to avenge your father's death." He said in confidence.

"How many times must we go over this? My mother is DEAD." I said slowly to clarify as If he was deaf.

"Must I show you then?" He said as he grasped my hand and we teleported somewhere different.

We were back on the surface and it was night time but we were in a place I've never seen before. There was a woman drinking tea in a shop and there were people everywhere.

"Where are we demon?" I said.

"We are where your mother took haven after she killed your father. She even thinks you're dead too." He said.

Suddenly I thought this man was going to run into me but he just went right through me…

"This must be an illusion. People don't see us or can touch us." I said as I looked at my hands.

"Well…Technically we are the illusion. No one can see or touch us because I don't quite trust you yet to be seen." He said.

"I don't believe this. This is a trick." I said.

"Very well. Watch me." He said as he morphed into a normal looking man and I followed him till we reached the side of the shop and he held up a weird hand sign before he smiled and walked out.

He walked over and started talking to the woman drinking tea outside the shop.

"I'm sorry miss but could you direct me to the restrooms?" He said to the woman.

"They're over there." She said as she pointed into the shop to the back corner.

"Thank you." He said as he touched her arm real quick.

I walked closer to her as he moved to the back and went into the men's room. I stood in front of her and noticed that she looked just like my mother. She had a rectangular worn out piece of paper out in front of her and I looked over to see it was my father and I.

"It is her…" I said to myself.

She looked sadly upon it and gently touched my face on the picture.

"Happy Birthday my baby…My sweet little Tsukiko." She mumbled before finishing her drink and getting up.

My eyes watered and I never felt more confused in my life. She turned to look right at me and I extended my arms to somehow embrace her but she just walked right through. I stood there and looked at where she sat before the devil came up next to me in his original form.

"You see now Ms. Kiki. She is indeed still alive." He said into my ear.

"Alright Demon I'll bite. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Except, I demand that I make a one chance deal." I said seriously as I looked at him.

"One chance eh? Like a loophole? Hmm that is interesting. I'll consider it." He said with a lustful smile.

"What will you have me do?" I asked.

"You will be my Reaper. I want you to serve me and only me for let's say 1000 hell years…that will be only 100 surface years. That is, if you use your one chance token. Then it might be shortened, depending on the kind of deal you think up." He said as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Very well." I said emotionless as I looked out to the crowd.

He then teleported us into a very warm room where he had a desk and a large window that out looked a large volcano waterfall that just flowed over the window. He got a scroll from inside a file cabinet and unraveled it in front of me. This must be the contract. He then took my hand and summoned a black dagger and pierced it to draw blood. He pressed my finger down and then a black ring tattoo appeared on my middle finger. It looked like a sideways black cross.

"This tattoo here marks you as the Reaper. You will start your training now." He said with a smile as the scene changed once again and I had a feeling that I might not make it out of this anymore.


	5. Chapter 4- The First Reaper Mission

It feels like I've been down here for years but the devil said it's only been three months…I have not slept but continued to train. It's like I have unlimited energy and I haven't been tired for a long time. I've learned that as a demon, you no longer need sleep or food, just constant training and frustration.

"Yes I like how much your chakra levels have increased but when I'm done with you, you will have so much more!" He said as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

_This guy is such a creep! How much longer am I going to be at this? T.T_

Suddenly I screwed up on my chakra control and he summoned a hot spiky whip and slashed me. Blood oozed how and through my worn out Anbu uniform as I winched in pain. Then after a moment, he snapped his fingers and all the pain, the blood, and the wound were gone as if it never happened. What is real anymore?

Within a few more painful yet progressing months, the devil decided that I was ready for my first mission.

"Alright my dear, now you will complete your first mission for me above the surface. We've been over your teleportation jutsu and the rest mostly comes with experience and your own imagination. I think your strong enough to handle yourself on you own." He said.

"How am I supposed to do anything if you've locked my chakra?" I asked.

"Down here you may not use it unless I release it during training but up there, you are free to use it as you please!" He said with a smile.

The devil went about the details of my mission and how I must behave and complete my missions if I want to gain more power and trust. Then I realized something, I've forgotten what it was like on the surface. What happened to me? From all the illusions the devil has put me through, how will I know if years have passed on the surface instead of months? What will I do if it was a dirty deal he made with my mother and he's been lying to be about how much time has passed by?

His fingers snapped once again and a weapon suddenly appeared in front of him.

"This will be your new best friend. This is your death scythe that will capture sould for you with one stab just like the one that appeared to slowly take your soul. Only your target shall be able to see you so there is no need to sneak around quite yet." He said seriously as he handed the blade to me.

My new scythe looked pure evil. The main staff was a darkish red with black ribbon wrapped around the top and a silver ribbon wrapped around the bottom. The end piece was a spear tip and the main blade was about one arm length long with detailed craftsmanship. This blade was well made and possibly the most dangerous weapon in the ninja world.

"Oh and one more thing before you go…" He chuckled as he gently grasped my hand and placed one of his hands over my wrist.

A painful flesh melting burn attacked my wrist and I felt something carve itself into my skin on the upright part of my hand. He released my arm and the pain slowly eased away to leave behind a scar.

The Devil carved "Grim Reaper" onto the top of my hand!

"Ah come on! I already have the ring! What the hell is this for?" I said in confusion as I poked it.

"It's so I can summon you whenever I want when you are up doing business on the surface! You are the Grim Reaper so from now on when you frolic through hell, other demons will respect you." He said with a stupid closed eye smile like a child.

"Jeez devil…I'm running out of skin for things to be put on!" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Off you go now! I'm hungry for some yummy souls so go feed me!" He said before he snapped his fingers and the next thing I knew, I was outside in the woods.

My mind was in a state of shock. I looked around a moment and reached down to gently touch the grass beneath me. It's as if I haven't seen or felt it in years. The wind whispered soft secrets through the leaves of the trees as the crickets sang a harmonic tune. The moon gleamed high in the sky and the fireflies lit the forest beautifully. I held myself a bit since it was a lot chillier than hell but if I remember correctly, it was just about the end of winter when I died… I took out my scroll to read my mission over.

Target: Nori Mikatashi

Age: 32

Description: Serial killer and gang leader

Mission Rank: Reaper Level

Homeland: Country of Wind

"Country of Wind? This must mean that the criminal was in the Village hidden in the Rain…right next to Konoha…maybe I can sneak in to check up on the village before my mission is complete." I said to myself.

Suddenly I heard a noise amongst the bushes and brought out a kunai. I inched forward a bit to look over to see a buck grazing in parts of a small meadow. I put my kunai away and smiled before walking closer. The first sign of life I've seen in a while…that brings great ease to my mind. I reached out to pet its neck but my hand fell right through the animal.

"What the…" I asked in shock and tried to pet it again.

My hand fell right through again and that's when I realized what the devil was saying…I'm invisible to everything except the target I am to kill…I walked in front of the buck and it did not move in suspicion or anything.

I couldn't help but finally bring out my emotions and cry. This means that I can't help or speak to anybody…no-one will ever know that I am still alive. Then without warning, my appearance changed. My blonde hair grew out to be mid length and it turned blood red, my eye sight changed to where I could see chakra levels from a tremendous distance…my Anbu clothes changes into a black and silver robe with red shorts, a black mask covered my face with comfort and my legs were covered with fishnet stalking. My nails were painted black and I touched my face to feel two scars upon my eyelids that came down to my upper cheek. Everything was new and I felt stronger than I ever had before.

Then the devil appeared in front of me.

"Looks like you finally realized your true purpose now, and might I say that you look ravishing in that reaper suite I had designed for you…" He said with a giggle.

I looked down and realized that a lot of my cleavage was showing….

"Perv!" I yelled and punched him hard on the head.

"Yeow! I was just trying to give you space to move! I hear it gets sweaty there real easily…" He whined with tears as he rubbed his head.

I tried my best to cover up the cleavage from him but it didn't really work out well.

"Back to business, now that you gave accepted your duty as reaper; you now have the Reaper sight. This allows you to see souls within people…good and bad. It also grants you a supply of 4 jinchurikis worth of chakra so you don't over use the Reaper sight. If you do however overuse the sight, you will start to cry blood since it basically kills you on the inside and it's a very yucky process…SO have fun my dear!" He said with a huge bump on his head and a silly grin.

_I swear sometimes he reminds me of hour charming Guy used to be…_

"Weirdo." I mumbled as I removed my arms to observe the outfit a bit more.

"Now that I think about it, it's is nice to be able to move better than when I was in my Anbu uniform…I guess I can get used to this…no one can see me anyways." I mumbled to myself.

I looked at the direction of the moon and used the scenery around me to navigate my way to the Village hidden in the Rain. It took me nearly an hour to reach the village but when I did, it was empty. The streets were bare, the houses looked locked up and I noticed that ninjas were patrolling. With my new eye sight, I knew there were villagers here since I saw many blue and white souls within them. The white ones were small children that were pure and the blue ones were adults that witnessed many things or did some things to make them un-pure.

"Well at least the village has some security…" I said.

Then I heard something that no other person could. There was a conversation happening about a third of a mile away into the village, the conversation was going in the direction of an argument.

"You don't have Lord Nori's pay Shirou? Well that wont make him ahppy now will it." A man said harshly to another.

I ran closer in the direction I heard the argument being held and on the way, I stopped to listen to the whispers of the villagers inside their homes. Children were frightened as well as the parents but everyone was worried that they won't be able to pay Lord Nori…

I wept a bit from all the fear I heard within the voices and wondered why the Mizukage didn't take action to this…I reached my destination in no time and noticed that the man that spoke earlier had a purple soul and he had a kunai knife to the innocent man's throat.

"Please Renkai! I'll pay him as soon as my stock comes in next week!" The man stuttered in fear.

"Lord Niro does not accept late fees, you borrow from him, you must pay when he wants you to. Nice knowing you." The man named Renkai said.

Just then, I summoned my death scythe and tried to swing it at Renkai to capture his soul but it just went right through him…then he killed Shirou. I saw a light blue soul escape the man's body as it lifted itself into the air and wisped off. I thought that maybe it was good that it went through both of them or maybe I would have taken the innocent soul too. Renkai finished up and opened the door to the side of the building and I followed as we left the alleyway.

Renkai was kind enough to lead me right to Mikatashi. Surprisingly, he looked straight at me and I noticed that his soul was pure red.

"Renkai, whose that lovely woman you brought with you? She looks fun." He said lustfully as he licked his lips. Then suddenly as if my invisibility cloak vanished, Renkai turned around and saw me.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly as he readied the kunai he used earlier.

The rest of the men in the room saw me too and I could see are their eyes looking straight at my chest.

"DON'T LOOK THERE!" I shouted with shy anger and I summoned my Scythe and began to uncontrollably swing it around.

Before I knew it, it was just Mikatashi left. He looked at me with terror since my whole figure was covered in splattered blood.

"Holy Ninjas eating oreos on a Monday!" I said in amazement as I looked around at my work.

"Please! I'll give you anything you want but just don't kill me!" He yelled at me before trying to fun with his fat unfit figure.

I watched him for a moment and suddenly became very serious. I took out four shuriken and threw them at him to pin him to the wall.

"Too late for forgiveness. You've been a very bad man." I said as I moved closer to him.

He whimpered as I was only a foot or so from him and something evil inside of me took over my mind.

"As Reaper to the ninja world and hell below, I sentence you Mikatashi Nori to eternal suffering in hell." I said before taking my scythe and slashing his chest very slowly and watched at the red soul was being eaten my weapon.

His screams were music to my ears. Then when all was set and done, I threw my scythe quickly to the side of me to disintegrate in mid air. I have to say that it would have taken me years to be able to kill this many shinobi in a matter of seconds like this. I was surprised to see that 2 year of hard training was just crammed into 4 months with the devil as my master.

I left the building in discus and ran out of the village to get to the land of fire. It took me 3 hours but I had over 5 times more speed than a normal shinobi. I quickly appeared in front of the gates and smiled. I was just feet away from my home. I did a big leap to reach the top of the gates but something grabbed my ankle and dragged me into the ground. I blinked my eyes and suddenly the devil was in front of me with a giant grin upon his face.

"Ah ah ah my little cherry, you have to earn the right to do what you want on the surface." He said.

"How long will it take?" I asked hastily.

"20 hell years which will be 5 years up on the surface." He said with a smile.

"What's the point of staying down here if no one can see me up there!?" I finally snapped at him in frustration and anger.

"It's a privilege. You must earn your place little by little as you go and all of my trust before I allow you to go up there. Hell is not just a place where you could spend 5 seconds in and the rest of your time on the surface. It's not a paradise for you to just come and go as you please. You are Reaper and your duty is here." He said calmly.

_Great what am I going to do now?_

**Thanks for reading! How am I doing so far? You sad yet? Sorry lol. Well hope you like it enough to read Chapter 5 which will be out over the weekend hopefully. Thanks! 3**


	6. Chapter 5- Calcifer

Chapter 5- Calcifer

Years have passed now since I had my first taste of the surface. The devil thought I needed much more training before I could start going up again but all I could think of was how close I was…I was almost right back home with Tsunade, all of my friends, Sarutobi, the villagers that kindly welcomed me and helped me after my father's death…and of course, Kakashi. Then I thought about what happened when I saw my mother for the first time since that night…was she forced to do what she did? This whole dilemma is what keeps me motivated to become stronger and I plan on becoming the best so I could do all that I can to save my family and friends.

"Miss Akamine?" I heard a frightful crackly voice say behind me.

It ruined my train of thought to turn and see Daichi, a large and very scary looking demon behind me. For 2 years now, he has been my assistant…or as far as I know, he is the devil's spy until he learns to trust me.

"Yes Daichi, what is it?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Well, his almighty great one is away on business and has asked me to give you this." He said as he handed me a scroll.

I opened it and noticed right away that this is a summoning contract.

"What am I to summon?"

"Come with me." He said as he walked through the cave towards a large room surrounded by lava.

"How is this showing me what I am to summon?" I asked with impatience.

"Look mistress, over there on that island." He said as he pointed into a direction that I followed with my eyes.

I couldn't really see anything and quite frankly, I wanted to smack Daichi for making me feel old and blind.

"Water style, giant vortex jutsu!" I said loudly as I summoned water from one of the holes in the cave and a giant wave came crashing into the lava.

The steam felt nice on my skin but I was too curious to really enjoy the giant sauna I created. I jumped down and landed hard on the solid molten lava that cooled from my jutsu and walked closer to the direction that Daichi pointed to earlier. I suddenly came close to a large object that looked to be some sort of animal. It raised its head in my direction and that's when I saw that it was a giant wolf. This wolf was 100 times bigger than the wolves in the Inuzuka clan and much more fierce looking. It was white with black markings around its face and chest with a tale made of fire to complete its look. It seemed to have noticed my presence and whimpered a bit.

"This is Chiya. She is blind but she feels your strength." Daichi said as he stopped next to me.

It was kind hurting my neck to look so far up to see her face since she sat up straight with poise.

"This is your summon. Chiya's blindness will not affect you or her once she is summoned. Her fighting and tracking skills make her the most feared wolf to ever roam hell. Her pack counts over 184 wolves at your disposal and the devil expects that you help to train her pup and use him as another one of your summons." He said with a jealous hiss.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why is he giving them to me?" I asked with my arms crossed as I kept my eyes locked on Chiya's.

"Because of your heritage, your gifts from your father…" He said.

"My Kekki Genkai? The Wolf sight?"

"Yes! The devil thought it would be good if you could use the wolf sight after you run out of chakra for reaper sight. These would be your comrades to help you through tough missions against very powerful ninja and maybe even jinchurikis. So, do we have an agreement?" He asked with a crackle to his voice as his disgusting figure leaped a bit for joy at pleasing his master.

I looked at the mother and saw she had many scars from being trained or punished…

"If I agree to this, I train them and treat them the way I want and no one else is allowed to but only me." I said seriously to him.

"Well aren't we territorial. Fine, just sign here with your blood." He said as he kept his creepy smile pasted on his ugly mug.

I did what was needed and smiled as he left.

"Oh my good lady…what have they done to you?" I said with a bit of sorrow as I inched closer to her.

She growled at me a bit as a small warning and the pup hit behind her.

"I hold your safety now. I'm not going to harm you." I said as I inched closer.

She looked right at me as if she wasn't blind. I reached out my hand part way in respect to her and waited for her to move closer to touch my hand in approval. It took her a moment and then she slowly inched her face the rest of the way until her soft muzzle touched my hand.

"You can never really trust anyone down here…but I feel something different in you..." She said as she closed her eyes to my touch.

"All I ever wanted was to be good and accepted…" I whispered to her.

I felt like she was my mother too. The way she comforted me and trusted me so easily as a mother would do her own child…I've never felt something like that before…

"Hush now child. Don't let them see your emotions. Down here, you are emotionless…a monster. I respect you for your good soul and kind heart but they will do everything in their power to destroy your will. To show even the slightest disrespect for you is an instant death sentence so please…act as though you have no heart and it will make it easier for all of us to fear you."

"But I don't want you to fear me…" I said sadly as I looked at her.

"We are bonded now. We know that your good but outside this bond, everyone else sees you different now. Act tough and heartless and it will bring great trust and respect." She said before licking her pup to calm him down.

He suddenly moved closer to greet me and I knelt down to pick him up. I couldn't get over the fact that he had the softest fur in the world!

"See I have no desire to ever harm you young one." I said as I stroked his head and ears.

He licked my cheek in approval and I smiled before letting him down to run around.

"Where are the rest of you?" I asked.

"Our strongest warriors sleep deeper in the caves but I keep my pup and I up here to protect him until he grows bigger." She says as she lies down but keeps her head held high.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I have not named him yet…I haven't been able to come up with anything." She said.

"Well let's think…" I said as I sat down on the large rock we were on and began to think.

She got up and moved to where I was and curled herself around me protectively to give my back something to sort of lay on. She too was just as soft and warm as her pup.

"What about Calcifer?" I asked as I looked at the pup whom played with the lava bubbled that spat out of a crack.

"No puppy no! That's hot! ('o')"

I launched a bit towards the pup only to receive a bit of a giggle from the mother.

"It's alright. We demon wolves are immune to fire and extreme heat." She said as she licked my arm.

_o_O;;_ _I should have known…Man I can be a real blonde sometimes…_

"Calcifer huh? I like it." She then said.

"Good. I like it too. I think it suites him. So since you're immune to fire, water must damage you greatly…" I said as I looked up at her.

"Presisely."

"Well I will do the best I can during battle to protect you." I said as I got up.

"No, it is us whom will protect you. Someone like you really doesn't fit down here. But before you go, I must introduce you to someone." She said.

Suddenly she let out a bit of a howl.

I heard some howls and suddenly a few wolves came out from one side of the cave and ran playfully towards the mother wolf.

"Until Calcifer is a bit bigger and old enough to be on his own, I must stay down here to guide him. These will be my replacement summons for you. This is ShadowStalker, Ulva, Mayumi, and Hina. These are Calcifer's older sisters and one of the strongest female wolf warriors. They will track for you and protect you." She said as the wolves sat by my side and looked at me with respect before licking my hands.

"They are beautiful. Does each of them have abilities?" I asked as I kneeled down to stroke their necks.

"I have the ability to capture shadows using my teeth; this allows me to also swing objects just by their shadows...like trees and giant boulders for example." Shadowstalker spoke to me with a bubbly personality and a goofy wolf smile.

"I can absorb chakra from the enemy by biting them and then transfer it into your chakra stream. I have also been well known to strategize and plan fast." Ulva said.

"Hina and I team up as medical wolves to help heal the injured and attack in combos. Hina however, has the strongest nose out of us all." Mayumi said as she playfully pounced on Hina.

"Impressive! I didn't think wolves could have abilities like these!" I said in amazement.

"Down here, the devil has granted us chakra that allows us to do the unthinkable. His chakra is the strongest out of anything on the surface…it can only be matched by all of the jinchurikis put together. Those are the beasts that have found ways to escape from being down here." The mother said.

"So I take it that we were traded off mother?" Hina said.

"Yes. We no longer belong to the devil. We now belong to Tsukiko." The wolf said wisely.

"Don't think of it as me owning you. I don't know how he has trapped you guys like this but normal summons usually find their ninja companion to summon them like the wise frogs whom found and trained Jiraiya, a legendary Sanin. I was given you by someone who has trapped you and has now forced you to work with me. I will find a way to free all of you too so you can find your own worthy ninja companions to be your comrades." I said with a smile.

They all looked at me in shock and I suddenly laughed.

"Well nothing is going to get done if I just dilly dally down here! I must go train and become stronger!" I said again before running off.

"I'm glad you were forced onto me! I think we will make a great team!" I then shouted before leaving the large room to find my own personal training space.

Once I was out of reach to hear, I whispered something to myself.

"You don't belong down here either."

**Yay hell is more bearable now that Kiki has friends! I have to say, I added wolves because in my life, I grew up around wolves and I have a half wolf half malamute dog and I think he and other wolves understand me. I always feel safest around them. SO thanks for reading and I'm glad I was able to publish before midnight since the world is suppose to end and all lol. Thanks for reading and let me know how I'm doing pretty please!**

3 ヅ 3


	7. Chapter 6- Forget Me Not

Chapter 6- Forget Me Not

** "**I must say my dear; you sure have grown into a perfect little doll for me. I think you're ready again to go upon the surface. This time, I have more missions for you to do so you're allowed to spend more time up there." He said as he caressed my cheek.

"I won't disappoint you master. I am your weapon to use at your connivance." I said as I allowed him to touch my cheek.

"Ohh goody! I love how you've turned out. I knew a few more years of training would do you good!" He said as he clapped his hands in excitement.

_Just keep this up Kiki…keep your cold hearted act up just a little bit longer…_

"I feel like experimenting. I think I'll take off that invisibility seal that hides you away and let you use that new jutsu you developed. I won't watch you this time…I think you have earned enough of my trust to do things on your own." He said as he snapped his fingers.

I heard a familiar howl as a wolf approached next to me. I looked down at the teenage Calcifer and immediately kicked him.

"Bow before your master." I said with venom to my voice as I looked cruelly at the animal and he whimpered before lowering down to bow before the devil and I.

"My apologies master. I have much to teach him still." I said as I kicked him again.

"Not at all Kiki. I'm sure this mutt will learn his place well." He said with an evil smile as he looked at me lustfully.

"Here are the scrolls to your missions. Take your time and bask in the treasures of the surface but don't mess with the balance. What happens happens and you are not to get involved with events. If you change the balance, I will know about it. You are only there to take souls…nothing else."

"I understand. I shall be on my way now." I said as I looked at Calcifer and grabbed him by the fatty part of his neck to drag him out with me.

"Have fun my doll." I heard the devil say from behind me.

Once I was in an opened space, I did a teleportation jutsu and suddenly Calcifer and I were out of hell and on the safe grounds of the surface again.

"Calcifer I am so sorry boy. I didn't kick you hard did I?" I said as I immediately knelt down to hug the giant wolf.

"You do pack quite the kick but I'm just not used to the whole trick the devil stuff yet." He said before licking my cheek.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean any of it. It kills me to hurt you like that but what your mother said about me acting cruel so long ago is working…I'm surprised that he is allowing me to be SEEN up here now…" I said as I used some of my healing jutsu to heal the bruises I left on his side.

I hugged him once again and reached in my weapons bag to give him a bone to gnaw on while I studied my missions.

"Secret Art, sphere lock jutsu!" I said after completing some hand signs and spreading them apart quickly to form a soft giant sphere to hide Calcifer and I.

This was the new jutsu the devil was talking about earlier. This is why he is allowing his invisible seal to be taken off of us, so I can test his out. This specific jutsu is my creation; it completely hides chakra flow, noise, and anything that could allow someone to know we are here. I think it's also something that was passed down in my family along with my kekki genkai.

"Oh grass, how I've missed you so." I said as I sat in the grass and Calcifer walked behind me to wrap himself protectively around me as he continued to chew on his bone.

"I've never been on the surface before…it's nice up here." He said as he looked into the forest.

"This used to be where I was from. This is the surface in which I was raised." I said before opening the scrolls.

I read them awhile and bit on my thumb nail in thought.

"Well I don't think we will need your sisters for any of these…we definitely don't need to trouble your mother either so let's start with this one." I said as I spun a kunai in my hand.

"What do they say?" He asked.

"Well for this one, we must go and take out a small mob that formed in the country of rice, the devil thinks that they could have done much damage if they expanded. Then this one is for the land of stars. There is an elite ninja with a strong evil soul that plans to kill the leader of that village. They are too poor to hire someone to take care of him. And then this one says that we need to capture lord Gato's soul. He will be seen on an incomplete bridge with a strong rouge ninja named Zabuza and his companion Haku. I only need to take Gato's and his thugs." I said to the wolf.

"So shall we start with the land of stars?" Calcifer asks.

"Yep. We only have a day before he plans to attack." I said as I got up.

Calcifer finished his bone and got up too. He was big for being a teenager but he is suppose to outgrow the size of his mother and possibly become as big as the giant toad chef…maybe even bigger.

We ran with unbelievable speed to the land of stars with my jutsu still intact so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing us. We reached the land within a few hours and I used wolf sight to carefully plan my course of attack. I saw how poor the land was…it used agriculture to supply their food but it looks like they haven't been able to trade with any other land… I suddenly spotted the man I was looking for. Kenta Mizakoui.

"Calcifer, this is good. He's in the woods due one mile north-east. It looks like he's training." I said as I stood up.

He barked and growled before we ran in that direction. We reached him within seconds and I summoned my death scythe and my reaper sight. We stopped in front of him to see that he has killed a little girl.

"That teaches you not to be nosy in my business brat!" He said before whipping off his sword.

Calcifer growled furiously and suddenly the reaper inside of me awakened. My jutsu was released and Kenta was shocked to see us there.

"Where did you come from?!" He said as he readied sword.

"Mizakoui, Kenta. You are being charged with the plans of destruction to an entire village and the plans of murdering the town leader. Now I will add the charge of killing to your records. See you in hell." I said with anger as I lunged forward with my scythe.

He used his sword to dodge it and then Calcifer took the chance to bite down on his side. He screamed in pain and I swung my scythe to take his soul from stabbing his other side. The red soul was sucked into my weapon and his body slowly fell to the ground.

I looked over and wept a bit at the little girl. She lies still in the grass, her face in a state of shock and her hand clenching something. I walked over and Calcifer sat down and looked over the girl as I picked her up. I then looked at her with shock to see that she was still alive! I gently layed her down again and summoned the warm green orb of healing as I tried to close the stab wound in her abdomen and try to stop the bleeding. She soon gained conscious and screamed once she saw me.

"Wait young one, its okay! Please do not fear me." I said soothingly as I changed from my reaper look to my normal look with my long golden hair and green eyes.

She looked really frightened and then looked over to see Calcifer. She then smiled and walked closer to him. He didn't really know what to do but he used his good instincts to lick her cheek to clean off some of her tears and rub his head on her belly to assure her she was okay.

"Wow! What a nice wolf you have here!" She said.

"Thanks. This is Calcifer." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I screamed. You frightened me and the last thing I remember was coming into the woods to tell Mr. Kenta that the village leader needed to see him…but he was mumbling something to himself. Something about finally being able to destroy the village and then he heard me and lunged at me!" She said with great sorrow and fear.

I extended my arms out to her and she ran into them. This was the first physical contact I've had since Kakashi held me when I died! She was warm and she gave off this pure feeling of kindness and generosity.

"It's okay now young one. I have taken care of Kenta so he won't be able to harm you or your village ever again." I said as I looked at her beautiful brown eyes.

She giggled in excitement and then leaped out of my lap to play with Calcifer a bit. She was just stabbed and she is not in any sort of shock or nothing?

"You must be an angel. Thanks for looking out for me but I better get back to my village now!" She said with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She then said as she walked up to me and extended her hand out.

I looked at it to see a beautiful flower.

"What's this child?" I asked as I knelt to hold the flower.

It's called forget me nots! I pick one whenever I come out here. I want you to have this one. I will take one of the little flowers on it so I don't forget your kindness. By the way, what should I remember you by?" She suddenly asked me as she touched the tip of her nose with her index finger just like I do when I think.

"Can you keep a little secret?" I asked her.

"Sure thing!" She said with excitement.

"Many people have not seen me but I am known as The Guardian." I said in a whisper to her with smile.

"YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN!?" She said with surprise.

"-giggles- yep! But don't let anyone know what I look like! I need to keep it a secret." I said to her.

She then stood up straight and crossed her heart with a serious look.

"Yes ma'am! Oh by the way, thanks for saving me! I'm Sachiko!"

I giggled as she smiled and ran off into the woods towards her village.

"Sachiko huh? The name meaning "happy child" suites you well." I said with a tear of happiness.

"The goodness in you is never ending…" Calcifer said with a chuckle.

"I don't know but she was the spitting image of how I used to be when I was her age….well come on. We have more things to do." I said before petting him and summoning my sphere jutsu again.

"Alright. Now for the country of rice." I said.

Luckily it was only 12 miles due south-east and we got there within an hour.

"Something seems very off here…" Calcifer said as he stopped to smell the air.

"I sense it too. I wonder what it could be." I said as I summoned my Reaper sight.

I looked around and noticed that there was a very evil soul lurking around in the woods. We walked closer to it and I immediately saw Orochimaru.

"This guy looks like trouble Kiki-chan." Calcifer said to me.

"I know. This is Orochimaru, a rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That is where I'm from. He is very strong but the devil did not write a mission for us to get him so we will have to wait." I said with anger as he walked further into the woods.

"We are just ganna let him walk away!?" Calcifer asked with a hint of anger.

"We were ordered not to disrupt the balance! If I kill him, the devil won't be pleased." I said.

He moved away and we started to continue running towards the land of rice.

"I'm sorry boy, I know it's not right but I need more time to become strong before I can break us out. I can't screw up now." I said.

"I understand."

We reached the village and I noticed that it was nightfall. I used reaper sight and immediately found the gang in no time. We moved in fast and just like with my first mission, it was over in seconds and we were out of there before sunrise.

We ran far and for a long time to reach where Gato was. This was our last mission and then I plan on going to see the Hidden leaf village. The sun was nearly up and I already felt trouble stalking this peaceful village. There was a heavy looking mist cloud covering a bridge and I looked around to see that the citizens of the village were pained. I summoned reaper sight to see that everyone inside their homes had good blue souls. Then one boy was running around with a very pure white soul and was shouting for everyone to meet him at the bridge.

"What is going on?" I said in confusion to Calcifer.

"Let's go to the bridge, maybe its Gato…" He said.

I nodded my head in agreement and looked at the bridge with my eye sight. Then I saw that two souls were black and the rest were blue except one which was white.

"What!? There are two black souls here! I've never seen such a thing…" I said in confusion.

We reached the bridge and ran across it till we reached where I sensed the souls. I approached one of the black ones to see that it was Haku. He was fighting with what looked like one of the Uchiha boys and Naruto!

"Calcifer! It's Naruto!" I said in shock.

"Sasuke! Why did you save me? I didn't ask for you too!" Naruto shouted as the Uchiha kid stood in front of him with needles pierced into his body.

"Kiki, this doesn't look good…" Calcifer said.

"I know but I can't do anything about it…" I said with worry.

" I don't know why but I just did…" Sasuke said before falling on the ground.

Naruto looked furious. Suddenly a dangerous swirl of red chakra came floating out of him and it formed into the head of the Nine Tails!

"Oh no! The nine tails chakra has leaked out of the seal!" I said in shock.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto broke the ice jutsu that Haku held up and punched him hard enough to break his mask. I noticed that Sasuke's soul didn't leave his body which only meant that he was just unconscious.

"I'll interfere if the nine tails seal is broken but I have to leave it to Naruto to find it in himself to stop the leak from his seal." I said with great pain as I watched the boy that I once raised lunge to kill Haku.

"This is how the ninja world works. Your companions are bound to die…" He said before Naruto lunged.

I opened my eyes widely as I watched what happened next….Naruto actually stopped a few inches in front of Haku.

"Why…why would you let yourself be used like that! And for someone like him!" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza is precious to me. I will do whatever it takes to protect him…but it seems that I have failed today. It must be you Naruto that stains your hands with my unworthy blood." Haku said.

"Naruto…why are you in a place like this…" I said out loud as I watched.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice commanding a summoning jutsu.

"Earth style, demon hound tracking summoning jutsu!" I heard the voice say.

I asked Calcifer to stay with Naruto as I checked to see why this voice sounded so familiar. I ran through the fog and found a blue soul fighting a black soul but seconds later, a bunch of hounds came up from out of the ground and held down Zabuza. Then as the fog cleared, I saw who it was that I found to be so famililar…

"Kakashi…"

**Oh me gosh! What's going to happen!? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter that I will post later since it's 1 a.m and I have work in 7 hours….Well hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**=D 3 C=**


	8. Chapter 7- Gato is Mine

Chapter 7- Gato is Mine.

I ran over to the blue and black souls but it was a little hard to see since the fog was still a bit heavy. It seems that Kakashi's Hounds have been summoned to keep Zabuza in place. I noticed however, that Kakashi had a deep gash on his chest…

"I realized that if I couldn't see you, I'd have to smell you out. I summoned forth my ninja hounds; they can track a scent anywhere…"

_Except my scent._

"When you attacked me, I let you get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me. See the scent of my blood on your blade makes it so I could find you anywhere….looks like I wasn't the only one that was blind." Kakashi said as he stood up to look at the now fastened down Zabuza.

"I'm disappointed that you have fallen into my trap Zabuza….Ah, it looks like the mist is clearing up. You know what I see? Your death." Kakashi then said.

_Wow he's still got that ANBU tone…_

"Talk talk talk, are you just going to talk me to death?" Zabuza said with impatience.

_He's frightened now…_

"In a way, yes. My hounds are just playing with you but one word from me and they will rip you apart." Kakashi explained.

Kakashi talked about all of Zabuza's failures in his assassinations and asked him if he was ever going to learn to not take things to far…then he mentioned something about Zabuza wanting to try the assassinations again.

"And in order for you to do that, you need money. Then the only thing you could come up with is to be a hired assassin for a thug like Gato. Well, it's time that I ended this now. This time however, I will not be using my Sharingan or any other ninja jutsu. It's time I introduced you to my own type of jutsu…" Kakashi said with a hint of anger as he held up a very familiar hand sign.

_You mean to tell me that he still uses Chidori? That has to be one of the most dangerous jutsu if he's mastered it over the years…_

"Chidori!" Kakashi said as he wheedled the power of his blue lightening chakra in the palm of his hand.

_It is much stronger than I remember…_

"Chakra so strong it's visible! How can this be?!" Zabuza said with shock.

"I won't let you kill Tazuna. He is a brave man with a noble dream. This bridge he is building is the hope of this land and its people…You're like a disease. By attacking one, you infect all the others, and you don't even care. That is not the way of the shinobi." Kakashi said as he kept his Chidori focused in his palm.

"You're right! I don't care! These people and their dreams don't matter to me! I have my own dream." Zabuza said with a bit more confidence.

_You are all out of strength, there is no point to argue with Kakashi.,._

"Your future has run out…you don't get to fulfill your dream."

Suddenly I heard Calcifer bark to get my attention. He ran very quickly to me.

"Haku is about to so a speed jutsu. He's a deep kid that one. He's going to protect Zabuza." Calcifer said.

"What!?"

Suddenly I saw Haku build and ice mirror in front of Zabuza and Kakashi saw it too but he built up his strength to break through it only to see that he struck Haku instead of Zabuza! Blood shot out onto Kakashi's head band and cheek and also flowed down onto the floor as the hound dogs were dismissed due to the needled Haku threw before Kakashi struck.

_This boy…why would he do so much for a scum like him…_

The wind from the jutsu blasted far across the bridge but moved around my sphere so it does not disturb my identity. I looked at Haku as he grabbed Kakashi's hand that pressed firmly onto his wounded death. The one thing that truly surprised me was that his soul was pure white instead of black when Kakashi struck.

"It seems that Haku was truly innocent after all…only to be mislead but kept strong hold of his dream to protect Zabuza and gave his life trying…" I said to Calcifer with a surprised look.

"So my future is all used up huh? Wrong again Kakashi." Zabuza said with a chuckle and a wide eyed expression.

The fog suddenly lifted but the image before me was an unpleasant one. It seems that Haku has only a few seconds before his life is gone and Sakura was a bit farther ahead protecting what looked like to be the bridge builder…and Naruto ran up and stopped just neck to Calcifer to observe.

"This looks bad…" I mumbled.

"I don't get it! Just what the heck's going on here?" Naruto said with confusion.

I looked at Naruto for a moment and looked away in sadness. It seems that baby that I once raised is now in the middle of a real ninja fight…it feels like he is still just too young…

I then looked up to see that Haku's soul has left his body but Kakashi's hand embedded in his body kept him standing.

"He stood in front of my attack…he saved your worthless life." Kakashi said with more disappointment but this kind of disappointment had great sadness hidden within it's words.

"-chuckles- Well done Haku." Zabuza said from behind the body.

"This guy looks plenty qualified to take to hell with us." Calcifer said next to me in a very angry tone.

"We can't…not now. Let's see what Kakashi does next." I said as I continued to watch.

Suddenly, Zabuza growled with pain as he used his good arm to swing his blade at Kakashi.

_He would cut through the boy just to reach him?_

I was beyond disgusted now. Zabuza's soul is turning a tint of dark red.

Just as he was about to strike down, Kakashi grabbed Haku and jumped up and back to dodge the attack.

"-laughs- Not bad for carrying a corpse in your arms." Zabuza said as he looked at Kakashi.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza.

"No Naruto! Stay out of this." Kakashi said in anger as he carefully placed Haku down and closed his eyes so he could rest in peace.

"Zabuza is mine." He then said with a dark anger that I have not heard in his tone.

"Hey Naruto over here! So you and Sasuke are alright?" Sakura shouted from across the battle scene.

I looked over at Naruto to see him pained. I then looked back to see that Sasuke's soul was still intact so Sasuke wasn't dead.

"Where is Sasuke!?" Sakura then shouted.

Naruto didn't answer and she soon got the message. She held Tazuna's hand and passed by Naruto to where Sasuke lays but I didn't pay attention to them much since I was trying to stay focused on the battle. I could tell that my Naruto was pained…I know now what it feels like to see him in pain like this…

A few moments later, I suddenly heard Sakura cry in the distance.

"The 25th principle of Shinobi battle conduct…to never show emotions in a battle. Looks like this was harder than they thought but if you ask me…no one really follows that principle…we are human after all." I said to Calcifer as I looked at where Sakura was crying.

I looked back at Zabuza and switched from Reaper sight to wolf sight and noticed that Zabuza is beyond his limits and his body is slowing him down. I was completely right when he attacked Kakashi, Kakashi merely just punched him.

"I will cut you in half!" Zabuza yelled in anger.

He lunged at Kakashi a few more times but Kakashi just dodged them and with incredible speed, he appeared behind Zabuza and grasped the back of his neck firmly. Then, in the distance I noticed my target has arrived…along with a lot of company.

"Well well well, so this is how it turns out huh?" He says in the distance.

Kakashi swung two bladed with his finger and aimed them straight for Zabuza. He took the shot but Zabuza swung his blade again and the kunai stabbed into his bicep and caused him to drop the blade as Kakashi jumped back to save himself from too much of the impact.

"Now both of your arms are useless. What now?" Kakashi asked.

Then, everyone finally noticed Gato's presence.

"Did quite a job on you didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterdays sashimi. I have to say, I'm disappointed." Gato said with a smug smile as he smacked his can down.

"Wow, harsh day for Zabuza…all he's done is disappoint people." I said with a giggle at the end.

"What do we do now Kiki? If we try to take out Gato, your friends will see you.." Calcifer said,

"That's a risk I may have to take." I said as I bit my thumb nail in thought.

Suddenly Gato walked forward so he was right next to Haku and kicked him.

"I've been meaning to repay you for nearly breaking my arm." He said.

Naruto was infuriated and I was too…it is very bad to disrespect the dead in such a way.

"Get away!" Naruto said as he lunged forward.

"Kakashi stop him!" I then said as if Kakashi could hear me but he did anyways.

"Naruto use your head!" Kakashi said as he held onto Naruto.

"Are you just going to let him do that Zabuza!?" Naruto yelled to Zabuza with anger.

"Be quiet you fool. Haku is dead so what does it matter." He responded plainly.

"What! You mean to tell me that he meant absolutely nothing to you!" Naruto said.

"This is simply the way of the shinobi and obviously you don't understand that yet. I used Haku just as Gato used me. Haku as a person, I do not care for but his strength and skill…that meant something." Zabuza said.

"Now I understand…Zabuza was just covering…he can't stand the fact that Haku is gone." I said.

"If you mean what you say, than your even a bigger rat than I thought!"

"Alright Naruto calm down, he is not the enemy anymore." Kakashi said as he tried to calm down Naruto.

"No! As far as I know, he is enemy number 1!"

"Naruto…" I said in disbelief.

"I see a lot of you in him Kiki. He's got a very wise soul In him…" Calcifer said since we both knew where Naruto was going to go with this.

"Why you…Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing to him! And he meant nothing to you! Nothing at all? He sacrificed so much for you and you don't even care? And when I become stronger, will I become like you? He lived to protect your dream and you didn't let him have his own! And when he died, you just threw him away like a broken tool. That is so wrong!" Naruto said with great pain and anger.

"Stop. Your words cut deep kid. Deeper than any blade made. Haku's heart was breaking in two…curse him, he has rubbed off on me too. It is time I have ended this…I have failed." Kabuza said as he started to cry and then used his mouth to tear his bandages off to reveal his face.

"Surprised to see I'm only human?" He then asked Gato.

"Boy hand me your kunai." He then asked Naruto.

Naruto threw one to him and he caught it in his mouth.

"This is going to get messy..." I said as I ran to look in between both parties.

Zabuza began to kill of the thugs that Gato hired and I summoned reaper sight to follow Gato's red soul to the back of the party. However, before Zabuza reached Gato, he was stabbed too many times and he was pinned down.

"Calcifer! I'm breaking the jutsu and entering the dimension." I said as I then summoned my scythe.

"I stabbed the sphere from the inside and ripped a hole to jump out of and appeared with Calcifer in front of everyone.

"Who's that! Where did they come from!" Naruto asked in shock.

"I didn't even sense their chakra…it's like they came from thin air…" I heard Kakashi say from behind me.

I ran with Calcifer at unbelievable speed to see that Zabuza has gotten back up and stabbed Gato but not very deep.

Calcifer and I cut through the whole crowd and I fed my scythe over 48 souls before I got to Gato and Zabuza.

Calcifer jumped and attacked Gato and held him on the edge of the bridge so he couldn't fall and I gently laid Zabuza down on his stomach so the spears wouldn't inflict further pain.

"If he was so eager as to join his friend, he can go! But I'm not going with him." Gato said in pain.

"No, where Haku has gone, I can no longer follow. No, where we are going, is far from where Haku has gone and I cannot think of a better destination. I should fit right in as a demon ninja but you will suffer for internity in hell!" Zabuza said as he looked at him with great lust of darkness.

_Well at least Gato is going…_

"I'll be your free train ticket. Gato, gang leader of this country, as the reaper from hell and the ninja world, I sentence you to eternity in hell!" I shouted as I carefully stabbed Gato and watched as his soul was sucked out and eaten by my blade. Gato's face was full of shock as was everyone behind me…

His body soon disintegrated and I turned around with Calcifer and threw my blade to the side to be dismissed and it dissolved and was teleported back to hell.

"Who are you? State your name and village." I heard Kakashi say seriously.

"Calcifer, its best you return to hell. I have much to do up here while I still have time." I said as I stroked his neck a bit and watched as he engulfed in flames and was teleported back to hell.

"Who are you!" I suddenly heard Naruto.

"Calm down. I'm not here to harm you." I said as I walked towards them.

"Stop where you are and remove your hood." Kakashi said as he stood and readied a kunai.

"You don't have enough chakra to fight me Kakashi. Please don't push yourself." I said as I stopped in front of them.

I slowly removed my hood and dismissed reaper sight. My hair slowly turned golden and my eyes turned green while the scars on my eye lids disappeared. I removed my mask and watched as Kakashi opened his eyes in complete shock.

"No…it can't be you…"


	9. Chapter 8- I wanted to tell you

Chapter 8- I wanted to tell you for so Long…

"Kiki…" Kakashi managed to say before I held my hand up.

"There is much to explain but we must finish this task first." I said as I turned and watched as Zabuza got up and tried to make his way over to Haku.

"Oh Haku…I'm sorry I never said thank you…I just wish I could go where you are going.." He said before he fell again.

Naruto looked away in sadness.

"Don't turn away. When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends." Kakashi then said but I knew his focus was still on me.

Suddenly I turned my attention over to where Sakura was kneeling and hugging Sasuke and noticed he has awaken.

"Looks like your team mate pulled through…" I said as I motioned for Naruto to look over where they were.

"Look Naruto! Sasuke's alright!" Sakura said with excitement.

"Looks like Haku was a good soul after all. He didn't want to kill Sasuke so he only hit non vital points just to knock Sasuke out." I said with a smile.

"Well will wonders never sees. Amazing." Kakashi said as he too looked over at Sasuke who was now standing.

"Hey! Yoohoo! Don't get too comfortable! It's nice you got the other guys out of the way but who is going to pay us now that Gato is gone?" One criminal asked in our direction.

"Looks like we'll just have to hit that village and see what they got." Another criminal said.

_Not good…All of them are low on chakra and I'm not suppose to help now that Gato is gone…but I have a feeling that something good will happen next._

"Come on Kakashi Sensei you must have some sort of jutsu that can get rid of these guys…" Naruto said.

"Not right now, I used up too much of my chakra." Kakashi stated.

The men lunged forward and just as I was about to intervene, there was an arrow that shot from the sky and the criminals stopped. I looked back and saw that boy from earlier with the whole village who came to protect themselves.

"You forgot one very important thing! If you're going to come to this village, you're going to have to come through all of us!" One of the villagers said as the others cheered.

"Inari!" Naruto said with excitement at the boy.

"-chuckles- Heroes usually show up at the last minute ya know!" He said.

Naruto then performed a shadow clone jutsu and Kakashi had just enough chakra to summon a great deal of his own clones. I laughed at the criminals faces as they ran for their life back to the ship. Hopefully they won't cause too much more trouble.

Everyone in the back cheered and I smiled with a tear in my eye from all the happiness and accomplishment this village has gone through. I then directed my attention over to Zabuza and summoned my reaper sight to see that his soul was a light blue. Looks like he has made amends.

I walked over to him as well as Kakashi.

"Looks like it's over…I suppose you're here to take my soul too…" Zabuza said to me.

"No…your soul is going to a different place." I said.

"…Before I face my consequences, Kakashi…I have a favor to ask." Zabuza said.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked with a hint of anger.

"Take me to him…I need to see him one last time before I go…" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi lowered his head band and gave a face of sadness and peace…it reminded me of the face he showed me just before I died... He then bent down and took out all of the spheres from Zabuza's back and tossed them aside until he was relieved of the pain. He then gently turned him over and picked him up and I walked behind him as we made our way over to Haku.

The strangest thing happened. It began to snow…but it was the middle of the summer…

"Is that you Haku…are you weeping?" Zabuza managed to say.

I've never seen a more powerful soul to inflict physical features like this snow to fall…

We made it over to Haku and Kakashi carefully laid him down right next to the boy and backed away to stand next to me and Naruto.

"Thank you Kakashi." Zabuza said with great ease to his voice.

I watched as Zabuza raised his injured arm with great strength to touch Haku's face.

"You were always by my side…I owe it to you to be by yours in the end." Zabuza said.

"I just wish that I could go where you have gone…Haku." He then said as a large beam of warm sunshine hugged our bodies and the ground below us.

Just then, Zabuza's soul turned pure white like the snow and I watched as it slowly lifted from Zabuza's injuries and floated delicately to the sky.

"You will join him there Zabuza." I said when all was finished and the clouds moved away to reveal warm sunshine.

"I will do a proper and honorable burial for them." I then said as I walked in front of them.

I did some hands signs and opened my wolf sight eyes for better chakra support.

"Secret Art, Heaven's light jutsu." I said as I used the sunlight around us to wrap brightly around their bodies and then compressed tightly until their bodies disintegrated and the ashes turned into bright sparkles as they floated away in the wind.

I dismissed my wolf sight till I looked completely normal and looked over towards Kakashi and his team.

"Kakashi sensei, who is this…" Sasuke asked as he weakly walked towards Kakashi.

"…An old team mate from the village hidden in the leaves." Kakashi said with sadness as he looked at me.

"An old team mate! From our village!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief."

"Is she a rouge ninja?" Sakura asked.

"No…I'll explain a little later…for now, please trust me with your health…from what happened in this battle, it seems Sasuke and Kakashi has lost a great deal of blood." I said as I walked towards them.

"How do we know you aren't an imposter?" Kakashi suddenly said seriously.

I looked at him in shock and then eased up and smile.

"Under your left glove, you still wear the bracelet I wove for you to match mine when we first became ANBU together. We said that these bracelets do not come off until we fulfill our dreams…yours was to keep the village safe till you die and mine was to finally bring peace to all the nations. I hoped they would also bring us luck and help us to survive." I said as I moved my right reaper hooded sleeve away to reveal the bracelet I had on.

Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes and then removed his left glove part way to show the bracelet I made him. The leather and small ropes kept sturdy throughout all these years and I was really happy to see he still had his on.

"Yours however, was not so fortunate…" He then said.

"Wow so you do know her for real Kakashi sensei." Naruto asked.

"Yes…she is not our enemy." Kakashi said as he placed his glove back on and turned to help Sasuke walk across the bridge and I walked with them back to this Inari's house where his mother cooked dinner. The bridge builder came with us as we walked silently over to the house.

"Naruto, who is that lady with you? She doesn't look familiar." Inari's mother asked as we walked in.

"She is a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi sensei knows her." Naruto said as him and Inari walked over to sit at the table.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Ms…" Inari's mother asked but couldn't really confirm my name.

"Tsukiko Akamine. Please call me Kiki and sorry but I have already eaten." I said as a lie since I broke a small rule to interact with anyone outside the mission.

"Well welcome into our home Kiki. Thank you for helping out Kakashi and his team." She said as she turned to start on dinner.

"No problem…well I should get to work. Is there a room that I can tend to them?" I asked.

"Yes, please do it upstairs in the spare room. I'll bring you clean water and bandages." The mother said kindly.

"Alright Sasuke, you first." I said before he got up and led me upstairs to the spare room.

The mother followed behind us and placed an empty bowl and another bowl with clean water and bandages on a small table in the middle of the room. I only needed the bandages for Kakashi since I won't be able to completely heal the gash. She left the room and Sasuke stood for me as I began my work.

He winced a bit as I carefully took out the needles and placed them in the empty bowl.

"If you're from the hidden leaf, how come I never see you? Why is Kakashi so surprised to see you?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Well I'm going to be honest with you…although I doubt you will believe me." I said as I worked my way from his legs to his back.

"Try me."

"I used to be in the Anbu with Kakashi. Then one day on a mission, my soul was taken from me and I was forced down into hell where I became a reaper against my will." I said as I made my way back to the front.

"What!?" He asked in surprise.

"Kakashi was my team leader. I don't know if the mission was a success or not…" I said before asking him to remove his shirt.

He removed his shirt and I used reaper sight to heal the holes in his body. The process was quick and painless and Sasuke was relieved that I didn't poison him or something. He remained silent again until I was finished.

"Thanks. I'm going to go clean up." Sasuke said plainly as he put his shirt back on and walked out.

I began to wash my hands a bit before the door slid open and closed. I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked at him.

He looked at me in pain.

"How are you here? You died, I watched you die." Kakashi said seriously.

I looked at him sadly and rubbed my neck a bit with a nervous feeling…

"I was in hell." I simply said.

"Hell? Why?" He asked in the same serious tone as before.

I didn't want to answer him…it's been so long since I've even seen him and I wasn't prepared to answer.

"Why did you have to go…" Kakashi asked again with a bit more anger to his tone.

"I can't tell you…I wasn't supposed to allow myself to be seen by you..." I said as a reply.

"That's not good enough Kiki. Give me something!" He said.

A tear escaped my eye as I watch his expression turn from sorrow to anger.

"I am the reaper for the devil…I come up to the surface for missions to take souls…that's what I did today with Gato. His soul was evil so I was ordered to come and take him down." I said with seriousness to my tone.

"How come you never came to tell us you were still alive…if that is what you are now." Kakashi said with anger.

"Please don't be mad…I wasn't allowed to make contact with you. The devil locked me down in hell until I gained his trust…" I said.

"That shouldn't stop you; you were the smartest ninja in Konoha. Why didn't you find a way to come see us?" He asked again.

"And what would you have done Kakashi? Huh? You think I could just slip myself right out of this situation? It can't work that way, my soul is gone." I said with sorrow and anger.

"Your soul maybe gone but I know you still have a heart…..what was that wolf you had with you?"

"That was my comrade Calcifer. I trained him to help me capture souls." I said as I looked at the ground.

Kakashi moved forward to stand in front of me but I kept my sight to the ground. What he did next was very un-expecting…he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me…

"Kakashi…" I said with a bit of a sob as I hugged him back.

The warmth of his body was seductive…it's been a long time since I've been held like this…We stood there for a few moments and just hugged…I didn't understand why but I feel as if Kakashi still felt the same way towards me like he did before I died.

"Kakashi please remove your vest and jonin uniform so I can stitch you up." I said with a dead tone as I got out a needle and threat.

He looked at me sadly and then did as I told him. I looked back to see that his mask was still on. No matter, I only needed to see his chest and he was wearing a half ninja mask shirt. He was much more built than I remember. He used to be muscular but it seems that now that he's finished growing, he's become tall and a very well built man. I walked up and touched his chest with my heated hand and then grabbed a wash cloth from the water and began to wash away his blood. He just looked down and watched me as I worked and then winced a bit slightly when I began to stitch up the wound.

"Sorry…it's going to sting a bit…" I said as I continued.

He still didn't say a word but just watched me as I finished up my work. I then used my healing jutsu to close up the wound a little more so the scar wouldn't hurt as much as it healed. I then healed all the other wounds he had and he soon left the room to wash up too. It was time for dinner just as we finished. I waited a bit upstairs while they started but then decided to take a walk outside. Just as I left, Kakashi grabbed my arm in the doorway with a fresh clean jonin shirt on.

"I'm not going anywhere…I'm just off for a walk…I'll be in the woods." I said soothingly to him.

He nodded and let me go so I could walk into the woods. The night breeze felt nice on my skin and the moon was high and brighter than ever. I jumped on a branch and sat down to watch the trees dance in the wind and the moon sing her song to the twinkling stars. All I could think about though was Naruto and the others back home. A few moments later, I felt the presence of a person standing on the same branch as I.

"Kakashi…why were you here with your team? This had to have been an A ranked mission…" I said with a hint of anger.

"It was only meant as a C rank mission. We were only supposed to guard the bridge builder from thieves and thugs that would attack while Tazuna and his workers built the bridge but he lied at the admissions office and didn't mention that high leveled shinobi like Zabuza were after him." He explained.

"Naruto or any one of you could have died." I said in the same hint of anger.

"I wouldn't let that happen. He maybe our number one knuckle headed ninja but I promised you that I would help him find his ninja way…I would do whatever it took to keep my team safe."

"Thank you…What…what happened….after I… died?" I suddenly asked a long few moments later.

"We took Lord Jimbo in and Asuma was successful in stripping him of the forbidden death jutsu…then that was it…your funeral was held a few days later…" Kakashi said with hidden pain to his tone.

"My funeral…wish it didn't have to turn out that way." I said as I looked at him.

"If only I just made sure the enemies were dead…then this wouldn't have happened…"Kakashi began.

"Stop it. My death was not your fault…don't you dare blame yourself…" I said with a bit of a sob.

"I'm just glad you were okay and that you survived and became a sensei. I don't have to worry about Naruto so much now that he is with you…although I doubt life was easy on him after my death…" I said with more tears.

"Well I did survive but I'm still far from okay…" He said as he walked a bit forward and sat close next to me.

A few moments of silence have passed and then I breathed heavily once before turning to look at him again.

"I love you." I said to him.

He looked at me wide eyed and turned his expression into sadness.

"I've wanted to tell you that for so long… I just wish I was able to tell you that before I died…" I said sadly as I reached my hand up and touched his cheek.

He closed his eyes to my touch and I leaned forward to kiss his masked lips. He opened his eyes again in the kiss but closed them to savor the moment. This kiss sent sparks of a happy sensation through my fingertips…I've always wanted to do this but I never thought I could…not after what happened to me…I slowly eased away and wiped away a few tears as I stood up.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked with sudden worry.

"I can't stay any longer. I'm glad I was able to tell you those things and I'm also glad to see that Naruto is okay and I entrust that you continue to train him. I see a lot of Minato in him. He has a wise soul…it'll serve him well as he grows. Please notify the Hokage of my situation but for now, there is nothing I can do about it. Treat me as a rouge ninja because no one knows who I'll be coming after next." I said as I held his cheek one last time.

"Please…I just got you back…" He said.

"I'm sorry Kakashi…thank you for loving me. Just know that I love you in return." I said as I opened his hand and placed the forget me not flower in his gloved hand.

"Don't forget your promise to protect the village and Naruto. I'm counting on you!" I said with a smile.

He was going to try and stop me but I already did the hand signs and teleported myself back to hell.

Once I reached my space in the wolves' den, I let my emotions out for once and hoped that no one saw.

"Kakashi…please protect him…please stay alive long enough for me to figure something out…" I said as I looked at the wolves sleeping all around.

I calmed down a bit but I could tell my eyes were a bit puffy as I walked over to Calcifer and Chiya. I needed my mother…so I cuddled up neck to Chiya so her body could keep me warm and comforted and she woke up to see me distressed.

"Love does great things to a person…I know you'll find a way to be with him." She suddenly whispered to me as she snuggled her muzzle into me.

I didn't hold the ability to sleep but I just laid there with them until it was my time to report to the devil.

_She's right…I'll figure out something…_


	10. Chapter 9- Sarutobi's Last Mission

It seems that I have not gained the complete trust of my master. The devil somehow knew I interacted with others on my last mission…I know he's disappointed since he hasn't sent me to the surface in months…instead, I was put through more torture with training but this time, he knew my weaknesses. He uses gen-jutsu now and tries to crack my brain into thinking that he killed Kakashi and Naruto…he doesn't know about the others yet…but this has gotten to the point of complete hopelessness. However, I learned many things that will instantly put me away for good. Plans that the devil has for the surface and he is going to use me to complete his dream…Luckily, I was able to come up with a plan to help weaken his plans. Perhaps it's time I didn't act anymore. I should carefully calibrate this so I don't lose my spirit…now that I have no soul, it will be much easier to break me. I think it's time I start being the reaper he is trying to mold me into…an unbreakable beast. I have to be careful not to lose my spirit in the process or I'm finished. This way, it will be as if I turned into the monster he wanted and then I might be able to learn more about his plans.

"Okay my dear. I think you've gotten the point. Now I must tell you about summons." The devil said in front of me.

We just finished another training exercise that almost made me break but I was able to hold strong.

"Summons? You mean shinobi can summon me?" I asked with a serious tone.

"Precisely. Do you remember what happened on your last anbu mission? The one where you were killed and turned into a reaper?"

_How could I not._

"There are only three shinobi in the world that knows how to summon you. Otherwise, the secrets were in those scrolls you have to take back on that last anbu mission you had. That is how I was able to take your soul in time. I ordered a demon to infiltrate that very village and pose as a fellow soldier. He used the reaper summon jutsu and summoned me to come take your soul." The devil said.

_It was him this whole time…no wonder I couldn't sense his chakra presents that day…it was a demon._

"What about the summons then?" I asked impatiently.

"When someone on the surface summons you, you appear as a demon. This jutsu is one of my favorites. It is called the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu." He said.

_My eyes widened in shock. That jutsu is forbidden! The Fourth used that to seal the nine tails inside Naruto…_

"Ah so you know of it. Then you also know that when the shinobi summons you, you have to take the soul of the summoner as well to complete the jutsu. Although, the only thing I don't like about it is that the reaper which is you, has the choice to eat the summoner's soul and take it to oblivion or you can set it free but either way, the summoner has to die. However, you have to eat the souls the summoner makes you take…good souls and bad." The devil said with a smile.

I spit some blood out on the ground as I kept my sights set on him.

"Why are you just now telling me about this?"

"Well it seems that one of the shinobi is thinking of summoning you. I can feel it when they think about it. You should too except you would feel a strange tingle in your reaper scar I engraved into you." He said as he pointed to my middle finger were the sideways black cross ring was.

_I was wondering about that. This is good though…this means I'll be able to use my new technique that will hopefully weaken the devil's plans._

"It is only a matter of time now. I've seen a large battle commencing in a village on the surface." He said with a smile.

_A village attack? Oh no! What if it's Konoha!_

"Soon you shall be summoned up there. I want you to do something else for me though. It seems that there is quite a big mess of things happening up there and I need you to capture more souls for me. I want you to captures souls from the dead. So I'm going to need all the ones you have not needed to kill but have been killed from other shinobi. I will allow you to have one clone outside of the reaper summon to collect souls. You are still allowed to use your sphere jutsu, I have no hold over you but I don't want any screw ups." He said seriously.

He gave me a frightening look to tell me that if I did screw up, he will punish me.

" Ah and the hand signs have been made. It is time you go now dearie. Eat me some yummy souls." He said with a smile as he kissed my hand and suddenly I felt myself being transformed.

The next thing I knew, I was a demon wearing a ghostly white robe with a blue soul floating in front of me…but this soul is very familiar. I looked ahead to see a man and two of his clones. It seems we were in complete darkness but I sensed three souls... one was a deep violent purple colored…this one looks just like Orochimaru's…and the others were just blue.

_So it seems I finally get to take creepy Orochipedo down…I'm just fine with this…but who summoned me?_

Suddenly the man that summoned me was stabbed and pushed behind me and looked around so more to also notice that I had a knife in my mouth…must have been to cut the souls with.

_This doesn't look good…I thought dad told me it wasn't safe to have knifes in my mouth-giggles-_

I lifted the beads in my left hand and weaved them around my arm to begin. I then cringed as the tattoo on my middle finger expanded and weaved a strange design down my arm. I then looked at the soul that floated in front of me and pierced into its back so the summoner could use me to take out souls.

"Finally it is finished and not a moment too soon." I heard my summoner say and my spirit suddenly trembled with sadness.

_No it can't be!_

The third Hokage stepped in front of me.

"Awe already tired old man? I thought there was more to you than that! Are you going to ever show me that jutsu of yours!?" Orochimaru said.

_He can't see me?_

Suddenly Sarutobi sensei's clones started running through the darkness and towards the blue souls. He has a great feel for when someone is near, even finding them in the dark. He grabbed the two blue souls and summoned me to reach through him to grab those souls and take them out of their shells. When I did, the darkness lifted and I looked to see that it was the first and second Hokage!

_What has Orochimaru done!? He must have used the reanimation jutsu!_

"Forgive me, first hokage…second hokage…Now seal!" Sarutobi said.

I took the souls completely out but noticed that Sarutobi's chakra is dangerously close to gone. Will he have enough to get Orochimaru? The souls were sealed within Sarutobi until it was time that I ate them…I never ate souls before…I wonder how they taste…

The bodies soon disintegrated and in the ashes, were two sound shinobi…they were the souls I captured. I have no knowledge of what happened to the real hokage souls. I then took the chance to look around again and it seems that we were on a roof top but there were many trees around…Sarutobi must have used a lot of earth style jutsu along with another summon to bring forth Enma. I took the chance to make my human clone and thrust it through this barrier that was put up. I then carefully divided my attention into 2 parts…something no ninja is able to do. I am able to keep focus on reaper jutsu as well as control and use my other clone as if it was the real me. I then directed my attention back to Sarutobi's battle as well as my other clones.

~Human Clone POV~

"Oh no…it is Konoha that was attacked…" I whispered to myself as I looked around.

I looked around a bit and saw smoke arising from the village. I looked to be standing on top of the middle building outlooking the arena. The hokage sat up here when battles were faught in exams. I then looked down and immediately saw the one man I loved so dearly through a crowd of colorful clothed people. Kakashi. My heart skipped a beat when i first layed eyes on him and it was the most soul soothing sight to see my silver haired man again. It seems the people inside the arena were put under a sleeping gen jutsu…this is good I guess…that way they don't get hurt in the cross fire. This must be the chunin exams…why else would so many people be here…I wonder how Naruto did…

I kept my sphere lock jutsu up so I don't attract any unnecessary attention. I jumped down and made my way over to Kakashi and Guy as they attacked and killed the traitors. I jumped up and summoned my death scythe and summoned the jutsu I worked so hard on.

"Chakra stock star release! Secret Art, Soul copy Jutsu!" I said as I forced the chakra I stored in the purple star behind my neck into my scythe.

Tsunade gave me the Chakra Stock Seal to store chakra when i first started Anbu; she uses the same with the diamond on her forehead. This jutsu however, is used when I clash my kekki genkai with reaper style and I copy the soul I capture and make an exact chakra soul copy and send that down to hell as if it was the real deal and then release any innocent souls I captured. I don't do the same with red evil souls because they just plain deserve to suffer. -) Anyways, I swung my scythe at the souls that were rising from the bodies of the dead sound and sand ninja and copied their souls and released them. I did this for a while and then noticed that Naruto was caught under the same gen-jutsu and asleep on the ground.

I looked around closer to examine the caotic clash of kunai that sparked in front of me and I couldn't help but remember the same sparks that I saw when my mother attacked me. My eyes were caught on a familiar pink haired kouinichi hiding only 7 isles up from where i stood. It seems Sakura released the jutsu from herself so she was hiding in between the isles and I saw an attack about to happen but Kakashi jumped in front of her and killed the shinobi.

"Sakura, it was well worth teaching you about gen-jutsu for the Genin exams. I need you to stay here while I trim the enemies numbers down to size." He said with a soothing closed eyed smile.

_This makes me remember why I loved Kakashi so much… He is very protective and protects his team well. I knew I could trust him._

It also seems that the Nara kid is faking…I guess it is good he stays down…

This battle looks bad though. The whole village seems to be under attack. I left the small team for a moment and climbed on top of the roof. A fair portion of the village was damaged and it seems that a giant Boa snake is terrorizing the village. Sound and Sand village seemed to be attack within as well…

"What have you done Orochimaru?" I spat with anger as I gazed at the damage.

To prove to the devil that I was now his reaper, I tried capturing and copying the souls of the leaf's ninja too so it looked like I was heartless and completely at his command now that I collected from my own vilage but every innocent soul was released after being copied…this will most definitely weaken his army.

The devil's plan is to use the souls I captured to attack the 5 great nations and steal everyone's chakra and become the strongest. Hopefully, if this jutsu works, the devil won't know that I am sending chakra souls to hell. Every soul holds chakra from the shell and spirit of the person they were in so if this chakra soul copy jutsu works, I can release it when the time comes and his army won't be as big. However, the souls I have captured already, before I discovered his plan, are strong enough to take down two nations so I must plan carefully.

I jumped around the village and captured over a hundred souls in seconds and ran back to the arena. Kakashi was protecting Sakura again but he looked a bit tired.

"Sakura, release the gen-jutsu on Naruto and Shikimaru. Naruto will be thrilled to know I have a mission for him." Kakashi said before attacking another shinobi."

"A mission at this time!? What kind of a mission?" Sakura asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's an A rank mission. Be prepared since we haven't had one like this since the land of waves." Kakashi said.

_So it has come to this has it…these children have to go on dangerous missions again…_

"But sensei that would require a four man squad! Does that mean you are coming with us?" Sakura asked.

"No…I have someone else who will be going with you." Kakashi said as he used the kunai to pierce his thumb.

He did some hand signs and summoned Pakkun on a sleeping man's back.

"You're sending us on a mission with a puppy!?" Sakura asked in shock.

_Ohhhh Sakura you are in trouble! Only I was able to call Pakkun a cute puppy and get away with it._

"Pakkun will protect you. Now go wake Naruto and Shikamaru, I will explain the details of the mission when you have." Kakashi then said.

"Little girl, I wouldn't call me a cute puppy if I was you." Pakkun said.

"Gomen…."

Kakashi covered them as they crawled their way up and over to Naruto and Shikamaru. She released the jutsu from Naruto and looked over with irritation since she noticed Shikamaru was faking it. I went falling on my butt laughing when Pakkun bit him and he started stretching out his face and such. I bet Pakkun was going to be funny and bribe the kid to touch his paw…although I have to admit that it was really soft…

Suddenly a sound ninja appeared behind Naruto but thankfully Guy was fast and he pushed him into the wall and created a giant hole. Kakashi appeared and began to explain.

"Alright, now Sasuke went after Gaara and the other sand shinoi, I need you guys to go and stop him. When you have, stay there and wait for further orders." Kakashi said as he continued dodging kunai.

"Yes! Finally a worthy mission! I have to train more though and make sure I can help protect Kiki sensei when she returns!" Naruto said with enthusiasm as he jumped out the hole.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Kakashi who seemed saddened but Guy patted his back and they both started going again.

"Come on Kakashi! I have killed 32 now, let's see if you can beat me!" Guy stated with a sparkling smile.

_Oh Guy I'm so glad you are here... but did Kakashi tell Naruto about me?_

~Reaper POV~

_Ugh stupid Orochimaru! Stay the frick still damn it!_

Just as I said that, Sarutobi was able to catch Orochimaru off guard and grab him.

_Now's my chance!_

I reached out and grasped the gross purple soul and started to slowly pull it out…however, Sarutobi is very weak and way past his chakra limit…he's a walking dead man now. I tried to use more of my chakra to help him rip out the soul and I was partially successful until Orochimaru summoned his sword to come forth and stab Sarutobi. I tried to hold my emotions in and turned a bit to see that Enma tried to stop the blade but has failed.

_Damnit…_

With my good hearing, I heard an energetic voice far into the village.

"Thank goodness that Jiraiya's here." I suddenly heard Jiraiya sensei say from a far off distance and I looked over to see that he summoned a large frog to stop the Boas.

_Thank goodness indeed Jiraiya sama._

"Sarutobi…" Enma said.

I directed my attention over again and watched.

"There was no need to dodge the blade. I will die with this jutsu and I am happy to die if I can take you with me." Saruto said.

_I'm going to interfere a bit and help out._

"This jutsu will take your soul and it will forever suffer in the belly of the reaper! The seal and the sealer's soul's will forever intertwine in hatred and be forever lost until the end of time!" Sarutobi said.

_Not if I have a say in the matter of where your soul goes sensei._

Suddenly I released the souls from Sarutobi's seal on his belly and cut them using the blade I had in my mouth. I began to eat them in order to scare Orochimaru.

"This thing is the reaper!?" Orochimaru said in shock.

_Jeez do I have to wear a "Hello My Name Is Reaper" Sticker on my robe or something so people aren't so oblivious!?_

The souls screamed within me and I have to say that they do taste good…maybe they taste good because I have a reaper tongue…

"You old fool! Do you think I will stand here like a frightened child and do nothing!?" Orochimaru yelled before trying to inch the blade further into Sarutobi.

_There isn't much time left! I have to finish this now!_

I worked more chakra into my hand and was able to help Sarutobi pull out Orochimaru's soul. Sarutobi felt more pain in the process since I was pushing so much chakra but I was able to take out Orochimaru's soul and his body fell limp and dead on the ground.

"What is this! There is more chakra here than I summoned!" Sarutobi said.

I ate the gross purple soul and would have gotten sick in human form and probably go through lots of therapy but I bucked up and took the soul down and into oblivion…sadly, it was time Sarutoi went too.

"At least I was able to take Orochimaru out…" Sarutobu then said with a smile.

Enma smiled but felt greatly pained that Sarutobi had to die. He was dismissed in a cloud of smoke and I quickly severed Sarutobi's soul from my reaper form. This time though, I transported myself and his soul into an afterlife realm to speak with him one last time.

A white space surrounded us and I smiled at Sarutobi in my human form.

"Tsukiko? You have grown into quite a beautiful lady…so I guess this means I have passed now." He said with a smile.

"Same pervy old man I see –giggles-."

"Hey I'm dead now so I can say what I want! -chuckles- So why are you here? Kakashi reported several months ago that you were a reaper and to treat you as a rouge ninja…is this true?" Sarutobi then asked with a sad tone.

"Yes. When I died so many years ago, my soul was taken but I'm trying to do good with my work instead of evil and much still needs to be done but I have turned into a killing monster now which is why I wanted him to warn you…but that is not why I wanted to talk to you." I said as I smiled weakly at him.

"You could never be a monster but it was you who was behind me. You were the one that helped to get Orochimaru's soul." He said.

"How did you….hmmm it seems that your wisdom and intelligence never ceases to surprise me. I wanted to thank you sensei... for protecting the village for so long and I hope that your wisdom passes on throughout the village. The will of fire will live on and thrive but you will be greatly missed. Especially by me...see you were always there for everyone with a pained heart and I just wanted to say that I wish to one day be as great as a person as you are now." I said with a closed eye smile.

"One day, I believe you will be an even greater person than I, and I know the village will be just fine. There are many strong shinobi out there but Kiki…I hope you can find a way out of this mess you are in. I can see that the will of fire still burns brilliantly and strong in your heart but you have been poisoned with sorrow. But I also know that you are very much loved. Just remember that. " He said as he hugged me.

"Thank you sensei... I have to release your soul now. You are not bonded with Orochimaru so he will be sent somewhere else. You just rest in peace…tell Minato I said hi. It was good to see you one last time…" I said in the hug.

Slowly, the white scenery started to fade along with Sarutobi's smiling face and I heard his last request very clearly before he was gone.

"Tell Asuma and Konohamaru that I love them. The will of fire lives on."

I suddenly began to cry but didn't let it last long since I had much more to do. The barrier was removed as Orochimaru's thugs took him away and I pulled myself together and decided to take the sphere jutsu off so I can talk to Naruto and the others.

~Shadow Clone's POV~

I successfully followed Naruto, Pakkun, Sakura, and Shikamaru over to where Sasuke and Gaara were but the sight was bad. It seems that Orochimaru bit Sasuke a while back after my last encounter with them and his curse is slowly eating away at Sasuke. He absolutely cannot let hatred consume him or that curse will take over his conscious or worst case scenario…it will kill him. It seems that Orochimaru wants his power...It's good I ate his soul. Looks like someone was able to seal the curse mark with a seal which is why it is taking a long time to consume Sasuke…if this is a hush hush situation, Kakashi must have done it then since he is their team leader.

In a matter of minutes, it seems that Sakura was caught in the sand fist of Gaara and it took me a moment to figure out that he held one of the Jinchuurikis like Naruto…but his was taking over. It looks like Shikaku the one tailed beast…he is a very dangerous monster. I know all of them since they were an old plan the devil tried to use to take over but they are demonic beasts that broke out of hell and the devil's grasp. I watched Naruto strategize but in the type of situation he was in, I might have to intervene. If it is to protect the people I love and cherish than I don't care how much or what the devil does to punish me.

**Sorry to kind of just jump through the whole epicness but I will slow down and add more details in the chapter yet to come and Le Gasp! What is Kiki doing! She's going to be in so much trouble with that Devil fella if she isn't careful! Thanks for reading…sorry I left you with a cliffhanger but hey that sort of means you like it so far so I will post very soon! Onto writing the next chapter and OH Happy New Year's! Yay 2013 I graduate this year =3**

**3**


	11. Chapter 10- Naruto I'm So Proud

In a matter of moments, Gaara has lost all control of himself and his Jinchuuriki while Sasuke suffered from his curse. The black mark expanded and covered Sasuke in black swirls as it tried to inch itself into the second stage…My thoughts were jumbled and my breath was uneasy due to Naruto dangerous situation…he was fighting a Jinchuuriki all by himself…

Suddenly a picture flashed in my mind of Minato fighting the Nine Tails as if he were standing right were Naruto was… If my little brother isn't careful with his chakra, he may even turn into the nine tails and then we will be in real big trouble.

If the devil had a hard time controlling the tailed beasts, it would be no different to me trying to stop Gaara now…I'm not done with my special training yet to do anything and Kakashi is too far away as well so Naruto is on his own for now.

The tree beneath me shook rapidly with unsettling wind as the fight went on. I looked over and saw that the grip on Sakura was tightening but something else immediately caught my attention.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

I expected to see maybe two to three clones but instead, there were at least 100 orange jump suite Narutos ready to charge!

_"So many clones! Where did he learn to summon so many!?_

Gaara and his Jinchuuriki had little trouble destroying them but Naruto was very crafty with the way he summoned each clone.

He used his clones to help him get behind Garra.

"Secret technique used by none other than Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said with a kunai in his hand as he went flying towards Gaara's butt.

_Oh boy! Kakashi taught him THAT jutsu!? This battle just got more interesting!_

"A Thousand years of Death!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed Garra's butt with the junai.

I just fell over laughing at the jutsu Naruto just performed but it was a short laugh fest when Naruto was shoved out of the way by Gaara's tail.

"Boom." Naruto said in midair as he continued to fly towards a tree. Sasuke jumped in and cushioned his impact so it didn't hurt him much. I had to stop and think a moment….if I was to intervene, what would I do? I can't capture a Jinchuuriki with my scythe…

I directed my attention back to Naruto who attempted to try again and this time, he bit on his thumb and did the hand signs for another summoning jutsu. To my great surprise, the chief frog Gamabunta appeared and this really through my expectations of Naruto off the chart.

_He is beyond his level of shinobi skills if he can summon the chief himself! He must have had intense training with Jiraiya Sama and it's a good thing he did or else he may not have had a chance against Shukaku…_

I tried to be careful of where I stood because the size of the beasts in front of me is great and the damage will be even greater. I might have to do something to help Sakura out so she doesn't die if her tree gets pushed over…Naruto had his hands full as he was so I decided that I was going to deal with the devil's consequences and intervene.

I grasped my scythe tightly before planning out my actions…I had to be careful not to intervene and have Naruto see me or he will lose focus. I'll try talking to him later but for now, it will be as if I am still gone.

I swung my scythe to break the sphere and I jumped out and appeared on the same branch as Sasuke.

"It's you! Where have you been?" Sasuke asked with a hint of pain from his curse in his tone.

"Oh around. Come on we need to get back." I said quietly as I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him jump onto a higher tree branch.

"Wait what about Sakura?" He asked as we continued.

"I'm coming back for her. I know Pakkun well too so he won't be a problem to move." I said with a smirk as we continued.

"I wanna know something…" Sasuke began.

"Hmm?" I hummed for him to continue.

"How did you die? And why does you appearing out of nowhere make Kakashi so gloomy when we mention your name to him?"

"Uhh well now is not the time for war storied Sasuke…" I said sheepishly.

"Well umm stay here. This should be far enough and try not to push yourself; Orochimaru's curses are a nasty business to deal with so concentrate on controlling your anger the best you can. I will bring Sakura here…" I said to change the subject before jumping back and attacking a tree branch with my presence and pushing off to move forward.

The thick forest around me was very unsettled. Much wind danced through from the battle occurring further ahead. Chakra caressed the air and clumped like fog…this is a powerful encounter indeed.

_I better move fast._

I looked up as Gamabunta jumped high in the air and summoned wind bullets to hit Shikaku but Shikaku moved differently…it seems that Gaara fell asleep and allowed Shikaku's mind to take over his form…I hope Naruto can wake him up soon…

I kept jumping faster until I was able to reach Saukra and just as I got close enough, Pakkun jumped out and gave me an angry look.

"Pakkun! Oh you cute little fuzz ball! I missed you!" I said with a cutesy tone as I gushed over the dog.

"Who the hell do you think you are lady? You are not from around here." Pakkun said.

"Oh you hurt my feelings…It's me silly! Kiki!" I said as I took off my hood and posed in a cute girly way.

"Impossible you-"

"Died yes I know… I was there. Anyways this battle will squish you into a puppy pancake and strawberry explosion and a very upset Kakashi will have my butt if you guys are harmed so we need to go!" I said as I summoned my scythe and cut the sand arm up and caught Sakura before she fell.

"You didn't change a bit! How are you here?" He asked with the same hidden shock as before.

"Well let's see, I am a reaper with no soul and I capture other souls and take them to hell. That is about all I can explain at the moment so ask Kakashi." I said as I carried Sakura bridal style with Pakkun over to Sasuke.

I couldn't help but glance at Naruto's battle every once in a while. He had to be at least 13 and already able to summon such a creature as big as the Toad Chief! He must have tapped into the nine tail's chakra to do the summon since he had little to use of his own.

We finally reached the branch Sasuke was on to see him having a little trouble with the curse. I laid Sakura on the tree branch and walked over to Sasuke to examine the curse.

"Stop, I don't need your help. You're not even here enough to understand." Sasuke said as he swatted me away.

"I can't help that Sasuke, I am trapped in hell but you need to understand that I know more about Orochimaru than most so you need to trust me." I said as I grasped his hand to calm him down.

He looked at me a moment and nodded then extended his neck to show me the mark.

_Well, this is the same one he put on Anko so many years ago…hopefully I can help ease the pain a little until I can figure out something that will get rid of this curse._

"Okay Sasuke, stand still a moment." I said as I warmed up my hands and concentrated before gently placing my pointer finger upon his neck.

Since my last encounter with them, I was able to learn and master 3 different typed of medical nin-jutsu but I don't have the right spell to get rid of this now…all I can do is ease the pain and expel the curse for a while.

I held one side of his neck with one hand and summoned a pink visible healing chakra to attack the curse with.

"Wow…I feel funny…" Sasuke said as he started to lose conscious.

"That's right Sasuke, you'll be alright now." I said soothingly as I concentrated and began to attack the black curse. The swirls of pain soon disintegrated under my touch as I numbed Sasuke's skin in the process. The scar was close to gone when Sakura soon awoke.

"Hey I remember you!" Sakura squealed as she came to greet me.

"Hi Sakura! Just give me one moment." I said as I finished up.

I laid Sasuke against the body of the tree and got up to glomp Sakura in a hug.

"Wow your body temperature is boiling!" She said as she looked curiously at me.

"Sorry, as a demon living in hell…that is coated with fire and lava, I tend run hot." I said as I brush my hand through her long pink hair.

"I know I only met you once but you seem like a sister to me!" She said as she hugged me again.

"Random…I wonder why you guys are so attached to me all of a sudden…I only met you once." I said.

"Well Kakashi told us that you were a very important person and that we should treat you with respect but also try and avoid you a bit since he said you told him that you were a killing machine…" Sakura said.

_I didn't say killing machine…I told him to treat me as a rouge ninja…not a killing machine! But wait…what's the difference anyways…._

"You fail at following orders…" I said.

"I know but if you were going to hurt us, you would have when I was unconscious. What did you do to Sasuke and where is Naruto?" She asked as she looked around.

"I expelled Sasuke's curse for the time being until my jutsu wears off and it starts effecting him again but I doubt Kakashi will allow that and Naruto is fighting Gaara." I said as I looked up and saw that Gamabunta has transformed into the nine tails to get a grip on Shukaku. This scene alarmed me a bit since I haven't seen the nine tails in person for years but I then realized that it was only a gen-jutsu spell to help them grasp Shukaku.

"Nicely done Naruto." I said as I watched.

"Wow! What is Naruto doing!?" Sakura asked in panic.

Naruto jumped from the frog and bashed his head into Garras…

"Um well that is one way to wake the guy up I suppose…" I mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! We need to do something!?" Sakura said in the same panicked tone as she was about to jump off the branch.

I grasped her hand and pulled her back to keep her in place.

"No Sakura. It is too dangerous so I will go and get Naruto." I said soothingly as I looked at her.

"Well when you do, you better come back this time." Sakura said as she looked seriously at me.

"I will. I won't leave yet…unless I'm forced." I said before jumping onto a higher branch.

I looked over the trees to see that Shukaku has turned into sand and Gamabunta was dismissed due to Naruto low chakra. They both began to fall from a great height…

"No Naruto!" I yelled as I tried to get to him before he fell to his death.

I watched him fall but luckily the wind that blew from Gamabunta's dismissal pushed the boys into a tree top. I was able to get to them but I stopped when Naruto spoke.

"It seems that I have run out of chakra. And from the looks of it, so have you. You and I are very much a like….more than you know." Naruto said as blood drizzled down his cheek from his forehead.

Suddenly the trees shook from the wind and knocked them to the ground. I jumped down but stopped when Naruto began to inch his way over to Gaara using his chin to drag him along…

"No stay away!" Gaara warned with fear.

"It's almost unbearable…isn't it…the thought of being alone. I know that feeling well…I know exactly how it feels to be in that dark and lonely place …" Naruto said as he continued.

"No…Naruto…" I said quietly as I began to tear up.

"But now there are others…other people that I cherish…I care more about them then I do about myself. That is why I will never let anyone hurt them…even if you tried, I would kill you!" Naruto said with a hint of anger.

"Naruto don't push yourself…" I said quietly to myself once more.

"But why, why would you care about anyone but yourself?" Gaara asked.

"I care about them because they were the first to care about me! They care about me for who I am. They are my friends."

"I see now…Naruto…you learned something very valuable." I said before appearing before them.

"Naruto." I said as I walked towards him.

"Kiki sensei!" Naruto said with a very weak smile.

"Everyone is alright now. You don't have to push yourself." I said calmly as I kneeled in front of him.

Soon Gaara's siblings came to protect him.

"That is enough. The battle is over now." Gaara said.

Just then, Naruto passed out from exhaustion.

The sand ninja helped Gaara up and left but I can't help but think that he too is a troubled soul that felt no love as a child. I was worried that Naruto would turn up just like him as he grew but I know that the leaf shinobi are good and accept anyone who lives with them…they are one big family.

I looked down at Naruto again and noticed that he was smiling in his sleep.

"Well this day turned out in one big mess." I said as I carefully turned Naruto over and placed him carefully on my back to sleep comfortably. I must take him back over to the others and heal him a bit before making my way back to Konoha…although, it won't be the same without Sarutobi there anymore.

**Awe Naruto has grown into an adorably lovable friend. Kiki is a very proud Onee-Chan. Anywho sorry for the delays…I have a huge essay due soon so I'm slowly trying to update. As soon as it gets to be the first week of February, I should start posting again in a faster pace. Thanks for reading and please comment! =3 **

** ============= ^O^**


	12. Chapter 11- Just Kill Your Emotions

It feels a little different having Naruto on my back like this…it is sort of like I was carrying him again as a toddler. This boy was not a toddler any more though…no this boy is turning into a fine shinobi.

"Kiki! Is he okay?" I heard Sakura shout as we came into view.

"Yeah he'll be okay. He's just tired." I said as I jumped onto their branch and laid Naruto down.

"You came back…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yeah…I guess I just can't resist your cute faces…" I said with a sad smile.

"Kiki?" Sakura asked with a bit of concern.

"You must have come from the village before you came to this battle…you know what's happened…." Pakkun suddenly said.

"Did something bad happen?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"I-I'm afraid that in order to take down Orochimaru…I had to take the third Hokage's soul. He performed a forbidden jutsu to call upon me….I had to do what I did…there was no other choice for him." I said quietly as I gently stroked Naruto's head.

"You-you mean that you killed him?" Sasuke said.

"Yes. The third Hokage is gone now...he's in a better place." I said as I looked over at Pakkun to look for signs of disappointment.

"You betrayed our village. You betrayed your own home! How could you?!" Sakura asked with anger.

"I told you didn't I? Treat me as a rouge ninja because you never know whose soul I will take next." I said before beginning to heal Naruto.

It didn't take me long before he was okay and just needed rest. However, Sakura nor Sasuke wanted to be near me anymore…I could see it in their eyes. Sasuke sat up grabbed Naruto and they said nothing as they made their way back to the village.

"Pakkun, I'll stay here for a bit longer…if Kakashi wishes to speak with me, he best come do it now." I said with no emotion to my voice.

The small dog looked at me sympathetically before turning to catch up with the others. I just sat there on the tree branch and watch the late afternoon approach. I should have known this was to be the outcome.

~Kakashi's POV~

"There was no way to get to him…he fought more fiercely than any of us here today." I heard an Anbu speak as we all crowded around and saw our leader lifeless on the rooftop.

"Sir a report from the East Gate…" A jonin appeared in front of the Anbu Captain.

"It seems that the sand surrendered and fled the gates. The sound are mostly dead if not gone as well." He said as he looked down at the Hokage.

"Good. It seems that our Hokage's death wasn't for nothing. He took down Orochimaru with him and struck fear into the others." Genma said from next to me.

"This is a tragic time…never thought this would happen…" Guy said on the other side of me.

_Hokage Sama…This indeed was not expected. Then again I need to make sure my team is okay…but I can't help but wonder…this many deaths in one area could also mean that Kiki would have something to do with this…_

I looked back behind me to see that Pakkun has returned and he sat on the other rooftop to wait for me.

"It seems our priority now is to get the village back to settlement. Someone must inform the elders of this. My team is still out there so I must check on them…please excuse me." I said before turning and leaving the roof top to meet Pakkun.

"What's the word?" I asked as I approached.

"Your team is back in one piece…Naruto was able to beat Gaara but it is best if you ask them the story. They all went to check into the hospital." Pakkun said as he sat down and looked over at the Hokage.

"Good, I knew they could do it." I said with great relief.

"There is one more thing you should know…" He began.

"Hmm?" I hummed for him to continue.

"She's waiting out in the woods Kakashi. She told me to tell you that if you wanted to speak to her, you must go now. She may not have any more time." He said as he calmly pointed to where he came from.

"Take me to her." I said right away.

_I knew she had to come and be a part of this…_

~Kiki's POV~

I took out Naruto's drawing he gave me so long ago and gazed at the worn out paper. I must have looked at this a lot without really realizing it. The color was still there but slightly faded out and the pages were weak to the point of an easy tear. I gently touched the design with my finger tips. I had Naruto on my back for a while…that is the most contact I've had with him in years. I touched my shoulder and remembered his warm sleeping figure right there on mine. His scent was still there and for some reason, he smelled the same as he did when he was a toddler.

I looked back out at the settled forest. It was somewhat naked from the earlier tornados of wind coming in and stripping the trees rapidly of their shield. The air was clear and crisp as the afternoon sun gave into gravity and descended ever so slowly. The heat gently caressed my skin and added to the heat I carried from hell and caused small drizzled of unnoticed sweat to trickle down my cheeks and clevage. My mind was scrambled and uneasy like a hurricane out on the ocean. Everything was somewhat a blur but once my vision cleared up, it was if the wind cleaned the forest of all dust settlements and reminisces of rain showers dried from the past. New memories and secrets caught in breezes will soon weave into the trees and sleep within its trunk like a bug trapped in a spider's web. It was a work of art to see the forest's true color and atmosphere gleaming in the afternoon showers of sunlight.

After a few moments of admiration, I carefully folded Naruto's picture up and placed it back in my weapon pouch like I've done so many times before. I took one calm breath and closed my eyes to calm my heart.

What will happen when Naruto awakens and learns of what I've done…will Kakashi ever come if he learned what I did too? Would he even want to still speak with me…will I be left alone in hell to slowly disintegrate away into nothing…

My train of worried-filled thoughts crashed and my attention was soon directed over to the tree behind mine. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kakakshi stand there with Pakkun. He looked tired and had blood from the ninja he killed earlier staining his mask and jonin vest. He didn't look too injured but just warn out.

"Thank you my old friend." I said as I directed my attention to Pakkun.

"Kiki…I hope you come back soon." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and left an expressionless Kakashi to stand behind me.

I slowly turned around to look at him. He didn't seem to want to be here…

"How long do we have now, Hmm? 5 minutes maybe?" Kakashi asked with a bit of hidden anger.

"Please don't be angry with me. You have the right to be mad at me but not for that reason." I said.

"It was you then. The Hokage summoned you and you took his soul." Kakashi said again as he calmly kept his hands to his sides and kept a serious stare at me.

"It's like I said before…you don't know whose soul I will take next…the jutsu he performed was designed to take the jutsu caster's soul and the soul of its enemy to complete the seal…I had no choice…he didn't either but he did the best he could in the situation he was in to save his village." I said as I looked down at the grass.

"Why are you like this…you aren't the Kiki I used to know. No the Kiki I knew wouldn't allow this kind of behavior slide. You did what you had to do but that is not good enough. The Kiki I know would have tried to find a better way to do things. This is getting out of control." He said as he talked with a serious tone.

"You are out of control Kiki. You are letting that demon push you around like some helpless child but I know you are stronger than that." He finished with the same tone as before.

"You think I don't know that!? If you don't see it yet Kakashi, I am not the same Kiki you used to know! You think I like being pushed around and just kill emotionlessly and think to myself that I could just stop all of this at any time? I can't do that Kakashi! And for knowing that, it scares me more and more everyday because I don't know what the hell I'll do next! I'm imprisoned and it is making me crazy! It's scaring me Kakashi and I don't know what to do or where to go!" I said as I began to weep in the end.

Before I knew it, Kakashi was in front of me with inhuman speed. He grasped me and held me tightly as I cried silently into his vest.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" I said with anger as I gripped his vest tightly.

"Kiki…you can't let him win. Don't let this frustrate you. A good ninja knows that frustration consumes your mind and clouds your judgment. Just calm yourself down and I know that you will figure something out. I will be here to protect you…you won't be alone. You won't have to figure this out on your own. You know that, right?" He said with a husky voice as he gazed down at me.

He released one of his arms from around me and brought his hand up to gently smudge away a tear from my scarred cheek.

"No…I must do this alone. If the devil even becomes slightly suspicious of me knowing things and plotting against him, he may never let me come up again…" I said as I gently pushed him away.

"Kiki don't do this..." He said as he tried to reach for me.

"Kakashi stop it. I know you care for me…but kill those emotions. I know it goes against everything that I believe in but for just this one time…kill them for me…I am to be dead to you and for the others as well." I said with sudden seriousness as I kept backing away slowly from him.

"What are you talking about…I could never do that…no matter how good of a shinobi I am, I could never do that to you." He said with almost a plea to his tone.

"Do it anyways! Look, this will not work out the way we want it. I will figure something out but I don't think I will be able to make it out of this one alive anymore." I said before I did the hand signs for a teleportation.

"Kiki…I just got you back…" He said with the most heart breaking expression.

"Kakashi…I am dead to you. You…for all I know, you are dead to me too." I said before teleporting back to hell.

Just as I got to hell, I had no time to break down…the devil was right in front of me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well done my sweet! I am disappointed however that you let the soul of the Hokage go but for one day's work, you sure have given me more than enough souls to satisfy my hunger for a good long while." He said as he caressed my arm with his long black painted nails.

"Anything for you master." I said with seduction as I gently lifted my hand to touch his cheek.

"Ugh, you smell like that retched surface…you smell like life and sunshine. Go clean yourself before you poison my air with that disgusting smell." He said before he walked into a cave and disappeared into the darkness.

I looked around and saw that Chiyo was sitting in the entrance of another cave hole as she looked my way. The female wolf may be blind but she still holds the skill of seeing things no other can…nothing like what I person with actual sight could see.

"Mom…" I said unsteadily as I ran towards her.

I grasped her fur tightly as I hugged her arms and chest and began to cry once more but very quietly.

"Shh child. You mustn't let yourself get beaten down by this. Tell me what's happened on your mission." She said as she gently led me towards a hot spring hidden deep in the cave.

**Wow so everyone hates her now? I thought she helped to save everyone! Well maybe it was because they were tired or didn't care to understand why it happened? I don't know guys, I'm just the author. ;3**

**Anywho, stay tuned for the newest chapter coming up after this. It will pick up right where this one ended. Thanks! 3**


	13. Chapter 12- Must help my Team

**I stripped off my clothing and sat in the boiling waters of the volcano and she laid herself down on the edge so my head could rest on her belly as I bathed. I began to explain everything to her and all she could do was listen quietly till I was done. I carefully counted her heartbeats as she looked out into the massive spring and mentally take in everything I said. **

**"It seems to me that that man will not be able to do what you have demanded him too." She finally said after a few moments.**

**"Mama I don't want to hurt him…I have to stop hurting him and the only way I know how to do that is to make him hate me. I have to make all of them hate me…so I guess killing the Hokage was a good thing to do then for my cause." I said as I used a small water style technique to twirl the water up in swirls in front of me and watch them dance like elegant fairies or fireflies gliding in the night time breeze.**

**"You can't destroy love Kiki. It is not in your nature and no one has the power to destroy it anyways. No matter how hard you try, it seems that he will always love you…and so will Naruto when he learns who you are to him."**

**"Do you think he might already know?" I asked quietly as if almost a whisper.**

**"Maybe not yet but he is a smart lad from what I hear. I know something will click in him and before you know it, he will be loving you more than you could ever imagine." She said soothingly with her powerfully beautiful voice.**

**"Well Kakashi is right then. I mustn't sit here and let the devil push me around. I must figure out something to do."I said as I gently flicked the dancing swirls away.**

**"That's my girl."**

**~One day later~**

**"Well my dear, it seems you must return to the surface once more. There is an organization known as the Akatsuki and they plan on collecting all of my demon jinchurikis and combing them into one powerful weapon. They are after a boy that lives in your village…"**

_No…they must be after Naruto…_

"This boy holds a Jinchuuriki of his own and they want to take it. You are to stop them from getting all of my demons together or else life on the surface as we know it will go into extinction." The devil said as he handed me the scroll to my mission.

_I see now…you feel threatened that they will be able to destroy the surface before you. You want me to stop them so nothing is in your way for when you start your own destruction…_

"Anything for you master." I said seductively as I summoned the demon wolves that I knew I might need and teleported us to the surface.

"What's up Kiki? You haven't brought us to the surface in a while." Shadowstalker said next to me with her beautifully melodic voice.

"Well I need you two to help me with some very dangerous shinobi that are planning to take Naruto away from the village and kill him to get his Jinchuuriki." I said as I opened the scroll for details.

"Will you need us to hold them down or something?" Calcifer asked before rubbing giant head on my arm to calm me a little since they always knew that Naruto's safety was always my number one priority.

"Something like that. We must go now though…they have already entered the village." I said with haste as I casted the sphere around the three of us and ran towards the main gates.

We ran with complete haste towards the village gates. I felt very protected but at the same time...I felt that something bad was to happen. The midnight black wolf with one blue eye and the other brown ran close next to me. Her coat shined magnificently as she continued towards our enemy. Her tail of fire burned bright and brilliantly with excitement. I looked on my left to see the white and silver coated Calcifer with his beautiful dark green eyes glistening with pure power to urge and protect me no matter what happens. He was magnificent in size since he was on the same track to becoming as big as his mom. He towered over me when he stood and sat…the same goes for his sister. His tail was just as wiggly as Shadowstlaker's and both flames violently flickered as they swaged along to keep up the same pace as me.

We crossed the opened gates and I used wolf sight to help me navigate my way through the crowd to help me find who I was looking for.

In a matter of moments, I caught sight of a red soul and a black soul with two blue souls in front of them. They seemed to be talking but not for long since one started to attack the other. I recognized them immediately as my old team mates Asuma and Kurenai!

"Are these people who we are looking for?" Calcifer huffed next to me.

"Yep. We want to try and stop the ones in the black cloaks with the red clouds on them. The devil said they are very strong so we need to be careful." I said as we approached them.

I stopped and had my fellow guardians stop next to me as they snarled and glared at the enemy.

"These are my old team mates from back when I was still in a squad so we don't want them to get hurt."I said as I tried to strategize a plan.

Kurenai was successful in capturing the darker haired man in a tree using her gen-jutsu but he reversed the attack so it was her that was trapped. It kinda reminded me how we all used to fight together as a team back in the good ol days. Asuma was busy trying to dodge the attack of the other opponent and when I finally caught a glimpse of who they were; my mind went into a small state of shock.

"Kiki what shall we do?" I heard Shadowstalker say next to me as she kept her focus on the battle commencing in the middle of the street.

"We must proceed carefully. That man right there is Uchiha Itachi. He is from the Uchiha clan that was well feared in my village because they had a strong kekki genkai bloodline that they called the Sharingan. Kakashi has one of their eyes as well but this one is a true heir of this and he should not be taken lightly…he killed his whole family here in the village back when I was still on the surface. Then the other man is Hoshigaki Kisame. He has one of the seven deadly ninja swords known well in the village hidden in the mist. Be careful." I said as with a hint of hate in my tone as I thought of them actually taking my Naruto away.

_The thought of Naruto and Kakashi saddened me…I can't stop thinking about what I told Kakashi yesterday…_

Suddenly, Kurenai dodged a kunai attack but was kicked up and over the fence. I watched as she landed in the water but Asuma was concerned.

"Kiki what can we do?" Calcifer said.

"We can't do anything yet…if they injure or beat Asuma and Kurenai, then I will intervene but we shouldn't do anything just yet." I said as I saw Itachi appear behind Kurenai.

"You live up to your reputation Kurenai sensei. However-"Itachi said before being interrupted by Kakashi.

_Good. Kakashi can help out tremendously._

"However this is the end of the line for you anyway." Kakashi spoke from behind Itachi.

I looked around and noticed that Kakashi has made a clone before appearing. We had to move out of the way however when Asuma was fighting Kisame. Then Kisame used a water style technique but Kakashi's clone copied it and it canceled out Kisame's water sharpalm jutsu with his own. He's fighting both of them at once.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Asuma said as he straightened up a bit.

"Well I asked you guys to deal with them earlier but I guess I got a bit worried." Kakashi said as he stood in front of Asuma.

_Still the same cocky old self I see. Maybe he's still mad about what happened yesterday…_

_"_Okay talk. What's a rouge Ninja like you doing in this village?" Kakashi asked Itachi. A glistening sharp kunai just inches away from his throat.

"That's how you copied my jutsu, you Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja! Interesting to see that Itachi isn't the only one with those crazy eyes." Kisame said as his blade ate away at the bandage and urged Kakashi to battle him.

"Kisame stop. If you fight this man, it will take time we don't have." Itachi said.

"And what makes you have such little time? What are you after?" Kakashi asked seriously as he dismissed his clone and stood behind Itachi.

"We are looking for something and we know it is here." Itachi said as he looked behind him to see Kakashi.

"What would that be?" Kakashi asked.

"He's looking for Naruto." I said in the sphere but realized that no one but the wolves could hear me.

"Tell me. What are you looking for?" Kakashi asked again.

"My way is more efficient than Kisame's." Itachi replied.

Everything happened so fast! Even I had a hard time seeing with my Wolf-sight what was happening.

"Water Style, water wall jutsu!" Kakashi said as he kicked back and into a water wall to protect him against Itachi's water drills that attacked the wall.

"What just happened!?" ShadowStalker asked.

"This is the power of the Sharingan. This is why it is so dangerous. They are fast and they can see things no others can." I said with a hint of worry to see my team mates in a bad situation such as this one.

Kakashi sat in the water a moment to think but stood once Itachi began to speak.

"You're good but you didn't see through all of my jutsu." He said as a clone stabbed the back of Kakashi.

Luckily, Kakashi used a water clone in the process and it seems after the wall fell, his clone appeared and Kakashi rested under water to bring Kurenai a kunai.

"Nicely done Kakashi." She said as she took the kunai but I saw something else happen that would put her in grave danger but Kakashi saw it first.

"Get back Kurenai! That one is the clone." Kakashi said as he jumped out of the water and grabbed her."

In just one second, Itachi created an explosion in the water and Asuma jumped in after them.

"This doesn't look good." I said as I rested my hand on Shadowstalker's head.

The water soon fell into a short couple second shower. We got wet as well as everyone else but it looks like Kakashi saved Kurenai. The three of them stood towards the wall as Itachi stood more in the middle of the creek.

"Stay alert. This man was made Anbu black ops chef when he was only 13." Kakashi said.

He started to breathe heavily and I knew he was reaching his limits.

"Why does he look so tired?" Calcifer asked.

"He is not a true heir of the sharingan so it takes more of his stamina to keep up with it than Itachi who was born with a great deal of strength and stamina for the Sharingan." I said as I looked carefully at the battle.

"Let me show you what a true heir of the Sharingan can do." Itachi said as he began to slowly open his eyes.

_No! Not this!_

"Get ready to intervene. He is using a very dangerous form of his kekki genkai." I said as I readied myself.

"Asuma, Kurenai close your eyes! Whatever you do, do not open them." Kakashi shouted.

All three of them closed their eyes tight to avoid his gaze but Kakashi kept his Sharingan eye open.

"Whatever you do, do not meet his gaze. If you do, you're finished." Kakashi said with a hint of fear to his voice.

_I knew it._

"When we enter the battle, you will not be affected by the Sharingan because you are pure bred demons, your power over exceed his. I on the other hand, can look only because I know what happens when I get stuck. It's just like going back to hell all over again." I said as I took out my scythe.

_Kakashi is in a bad spot at the moment. Itachi is using his shikeyomi sharingan and only a person with sharingan and the kekki genkai blood line can defeat him…which is why he wanted to keep Sasuke alive._

Just then, Kakashi's heart rate increased and it seems that he was caught in the jutsu.

"Oh no! He was caught in the gen-jutsu! We have to get to him now! Calcifer you come up and grasp Itachi from behind! Shadowstalker, bite down on Kisame's shadow and hold him still. Kakashi maybe strong but right now he is suffering." I said with sudden anger before separating the sphere into two spheres.

I will use one to cover Calcifer until he is in position and I will use the other to cover ShadowStalker until she is in position. I jumped out of the sphere and ran over and jumped the fence to reach my teammates.

Just as I reached them, Kakashi was breathing heavily but I caught him just as he was falling.

"Tsukiko?" He whispered as he saw me."

"I'm here Kakashi, I'm here." I said soothingly.

_Only a few seconds have passed. If I calculate this correctly, he was in that justu for about 72 hours._

"Kakashi what's wrong, whose there? Can we open our eyes now?" Kurenai asked in a worried tone.

"No keep your eyes closed. I have Kakashi and he is safe for now." I said as I looked back at my team.

"Who are you!?" Asuma asked.

"She is a friend. Do as she says." Kakashi weakly said.

_It's good to keep my identity a secret for now. I don't want to cause too much unnecessary attention right now. _

"After all of that, the fool's spirit is still intact. Who's the girl holding him up I wonder." Kisame said.

"I don't care to know but we must go while we still can." Itachi said.

"Oh no you don't!" I said.

Just as I said that, the giant wolves broke out of their spheres and used their sharp teeth to grasp and hold down Kisame and Itachi.

"What was that!?" Kurenai asked.

"They are my wolf companions. They are holding down Itachi and Kisame for me." I said as I stood up with Kakashi's arm around me.

"So, the nine tailed spirit inside Naruto. That's what you're after? You're not the only ones are you? There are seven more of you out there. Searching. Hunting. I know all about you. You call yourselves the Akatsuki." Kakashi said as he breathed heavily.

"That's enough now. Please don't stain yourself Kakashi, you don't have the energy." I said soothingly to him.

"What the Akatsuki?" Asuma asked with surprise.

"Kisame, we are taking Kakashi with us. We don't need the others so get rid of them." Itachi said.

Kisame fought real hard and finally broke loose of Shadow and began to charge.

"K-K, open your eyes but just look at the ground." I said without thinking of what I just called Kurenai.

"K-K? Only one person used to call me that…" She said as she opened her eyes but kept her gaze to the ground.

"There is no time to explain. Take Kakashi to the medical corp." I said as I quickly handed off the now passed out Kakashi to Kurenai and without looking at me, she ran towards the hospital.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kisame said as he swung his blade towards my direction.

"Oh no you don't! I said as I grasped the blade with my hands.

Surprisingly enough the blade weakened since my demon chakra was poisoning it.

"Shadow help Calcifer hold down Itachi." I said to her and she immediately did as I told her.

"What have you done!?" Kisame asked in a pissed off tone as I continued to hold his blade steady.

"Leaf Hurricane!" I suddenly heard as a green jump suited man came in and kicked Kisame away from my grasp.

"Who have we here?" Kisame said as he slid in the water towards Itachi.

"Hi Guy!" I said with excitement.

"Hello…sexy woman I haven't seen before. This looks like an interesting battle." He said as he smiled at me.

"Ugh looks like you don't recognize me either." I said to him.

"Sorry my sweet little blossom!" Guy said to me.

"Close your eyes Guy or you will be caught in his Jutsu!" Asuma stated.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. After all these years of training to beat Kakashi, I learned all about the Sharingan. Open your eyes. Just look at Itachi's feet, you can always tell what they are doing from their feet." Guy said to Asuma and sure enough he opened his eyes and looked at Itachi's feet.

"Alright but that is easier said than done. I haven't had your training Guy." Asuma said as he opened his eyes but looked only at Itachi's feet.

"Alright, I sent word to the Anbu Black Ops but until they get here, we are on our own. Oh and by the way my cutey, are you a friend or foe?" He asked my way.

"YOU JUST NOW ASK THAT!?" I said as I smacked his head.

"She is a close friend Guy." Asuma suddenly said as he kept his gaze down.

_Shit Asuma knows who I am! He must have figured it out when I used Kurenai's nickname!_

"You three have guts to take us on. Well let us begin." Kisame began.

"No Kisame. We are pulling out. Tempting as it is to fight a full fledged battle, this is not the way to do it." Itachi said.

"That's too bad, they don't know how lucky they are." Kisame said he jumped up and out of sight.

Itachi gave me a serious gaze before turning into a bunch of crows and flying off.

"Shadow, follow them. If they leave the village then come right back. If they stay then howl their position." I said before casting a sphere jutsu around her.

She barked once to confirm my order and headed quickly towards them.

"No…it is you who is lucky. Rouge scum." I said with a hint of anger.

Asuma turned and looked at me for the first time in years and smiled.

"It's been a long time. Tsukiko." Asuma said with a smile as he placed his chakra blades in his pocket and came forth to hug me.

"Asuma…it has been a long time hasn't it." I said happily as I hugged him in return.

"KIKI CHAN! IT'S YOU!?" Guy suddenly said with tears and a shake of his butt as he ran to glomp me.

"No! No hug for you! You didn't even recognize me." I said as I dodged his hug and he fell in the water.

"You do look really different. I thought the rumors of your return were just rumors." Asuma said.

"So there are rumors now? Looks like those pesky kids can't keep their mouths shut! I said as I mentally smacked each one on the head.

Calcifer came up next to me and sat at my feet. He licked my hand once before looking out to keep his guard up.

"Whose this with you?" Guy said.

"This is Calcifer. He is my demon wolf companion. Him and his sister helps me capture souls." I said as I stroked his wet head.

"Interesting…so will Kakashi be okay?" Asuma asked.

"Itachi's level of Sharingan is no play thing. Kakashi had a great number delt on him. My best prognosis would be that he will be weak for a few weeks due to using too much chakra for his Sharingan but may need a lot more rest to help heal the mental trauma he faced when he was trapped." I said with a bit of worry as I looked at them.

Suddenly ShadowStalker broke from the sphere and jumped into the river to get closer to us.

"They have fled the village." She said to me in our mind link.

"Good. She said that they left. Naruto is safe for now."I said as I stroked her neck as a reward.

"What will happen now?" Asuma said.

"Well it is time that I go. My only mission was to stop Itachi from getting to Naruto. Please keep this event discrete. We don't need any more trouble to brew up." I said.

"Wait your leaving?" Guy said.

"Yes. I must return."I said as I did a performed the sphere jutsu around us.

"Till next time…old friends." I said before we jumped off the water and made our way out into the village.

"I thought we were returning." Shadow said.

"We are I just need to check on one more thing before we go." I said as I found Naruto.

We stopped and watched as Naruto carried a super big bag with Jiraiya to the main gates.

"Alright let's move out!" Naruto said as he tried to carry the bag farther out.

"Hmm it seems that Jiraiya is taking Naruto away from the village. He must be off to train him." I said as they walked off.

"Will he be alright with that old man?" Calcifer asked.

"Yep. Jiraiya maybe old but he is a sanin so I couldn't think of anyone else more suitable to look after him while Kakashi is recovering." I said before I teleported us back to hell.

_Oh Kakashi…I'm sorry you got stuck in that jutsu…now you know where I was when I was gone._

**Oh man…poor Kakashi. The man just can't hold much of a conversation with her can he? Well I'm planning on updating again soon. Thanks for reading.**

**If anyone is interested, I was using episodes 70-83 of Naruto to help as a reference. Those are the Chuunin exams and the attack on Kakashi. Enjoy!**


End file.
